Never date a witch!
by RestlessJubilee
Summary: Lance dated a witch a long time ago. Now he's being fought over by two serial killers.
1. A Happy Stroll in the Forest with Keith!

**WARNINGS FOR GORE, VIOLENCE, CHARACTER DEATH, NON/DUB CON and others i might forget. Either way please be careful reading and if you don't like this kind of thing. do not read for your own safety. I mean it.**

 **Keith and Shiro are serial killers. They are not good people in this story. Nor should their behavior be taken as good. IF you are ok with reading all of that then have fun my fellow sick fuck.**

 **EDIT: Soooo, Im going back and rewriting parts of this before I update it. IF you see this message that means that chapter has been rewritten.**

* * *

Lights. There were Lights passing in between moments of darkness, barely all he could see from his current position. With sounds of tires hitting gravel roads, knocking the rocks into the metal. His head was spinning. His breathing still uneven. The only thing he could think of as the world came back to him was "not again…"

Lance was currently in a car, to be more specific, the trunk of a car. It seemed old, very rusty and rundown. With holes lining the hood of the trunk. Almost on its last leg if the sound the muffler was making is any indication. Did this guy find an old junk car just to fix it and ditch it?... How lucky for him he got a serial killer who can up cars specifically to be ditched and untraceable! How lucky to wake up bound and gagged in a smelly car. At Least the rusted out holes provided a small window where he could see the trees and lights as they drove on the probably old felt some of the bumps and dips in it as they drove alone. Fainting hearing the radio inside the cabin. Smooth jazz. Of course the bastard liked jazz. Lance wondered if he should just try to escape...with enough force surely the trunk would open. Just roll out and hop to the nearest phone booth because those were still around right?...ok no he wasn't getting out of this and now..

now there was no more light coming from the holes. Well not counting moonlight which meant that they were no longer on the road. He didn't hear gravel hitting it anymore. "Must have found the dirt road they were looking for." He thought to himself sighing as well as he could through the duct tape on his mouth. Not that it allowed for much, most air flew from his nose which only knocked dust up. It smelt horrible to the point he has to roll over from his side to his back. He hoped this was over soon.

Sure most people would be afraid, Death was near given at this point after all!...A small part of him wished he were more afraid of dying. Part of him wished for it with his entire being actually. But no. No no no. Here he laid in comfort knowing that death wouldn't be the end for him. If you were to ask Lance at this point in his life he would honestly tell you he didn't believe it was truly the end for anyone really. In his….long life he has seen many of things that proved people could be reborn or live on in the hearts of others. Death was not an end for anyone. Just a restart. And for him well Death was a very old friend.

Wait.

They've stopped now.

Light.

A light has caught his eyes from the rust windows just before the trunk was wrenched opened. There...Barely illuminated by the lamp loosely hanging on his hip, there stood his soon to be killer. The person who would take his life away without any moral dilemma. His killer had a mullet… what the fuck? They didn't acknowledge that Lance was awake and simply grabbed where the ropes were around his chest and hauled him up. Lance couldn't help but frown as he was pulled out from the trunk too fast for his liking, and made to awkwardly stand with no time to adjust. It left him feeling a bit dizzy. It was incredibly hard with his feet tied together, and he was still very disoriented from this whole event. 'Couldn't my killer be a bit nicer? Jeez..' he was placed against a tree which helped keep him up right. He was thankful for that much. Once again he debated hopping away. Like last time though that thought was quickly squashed. Instead he watched his killer root through their trunk for more supplies, Lance got a good look at him now. Black leather jacket with a hint of red trim which was probably easy to clean after murdering someone… He had matching pants and gloves to go with it. Also probably easy to clean after MURDERING someone. And ,of course!, a mask that covered half his face. Worst of all though..Worst of all was that horrible mullet he first noticed.. Lance could barely make it out in the dark yet it was clearly there as his hair was shiner then the clothes, which to be fair he assumes his killer is probably going burn the clothes after this. Or is very good at cleaning them.

It was only once everything was gathered and placed neatly in a bag, that the killer actually looked towards Lance. Looked at him up and down. Squinting at him for a solid minute before finally asking "Ok, I give….Why aren't you screaming or fighting?" He stood there, a bag over his shoulder, hand on his hip just glaring like Lance ruined HIS evening plans. 'Oh sorry mr killer did i ruin a big date because I'm not giving you more excitement in MURDERING ME?' he couldn't say much with the duct tape over his mouth so Lance just shrugged. He didn't have to share his secret with this 't have to tell him why fear was the farthest thing from his mind. After all they'd never see each other again after this so he doesn't care. Another pause before the killed offered his own srugg and a huffed "Whatever." they leaned down to cut his feet free " Just start walking. I got a special spot for you beautiful. Picked it out just for you." Lance didn't see much point in starting to struggle now so he just did as he was told walking further into the woods with his killer guiding him.

The walking? Felt like hours. His feet were already hurting from how overworked he'd been lately and now traversing over rocks and twigs and everything in his work shoes? fuck he'd say days if it wasn't still night out that's how bad his feet hurt at this point... though he caught scent of morning dew forming. Could be around 3 or 4 am given the moisture in the air. Or maybe it was just a stream nearby making him feel morning mist early. It distracted him from his pain enough that FINALLY the killer stopped him and shoved him down to his knees "That's enough." His killer said putting a gun to the back of his head. Lance just rolled his eyes,not that they could see anyway. A gun to his head just to make sure he didn't run. Not that he was likely to at this point. He had several chances and purposely avoided them. The 'lovely' killer reached over and ripped the duct tape off his mouth super fast like the bastard he was. Lance hissed wishing his hands were free to rub his sour lips. "Wow! Rude could of at least given me a warning! Jesus, man what's your problem? Ah damn" that fucking hurt.

His killer shook his head a small laugh in his words as he said "I'm about to kill you. And, and you ask what my problem is? Man, you're a weird victim…."

"You knooooooow you could always let me go-

"Not gonna happen dude. A for effort."

"Well I can always say I tried."

Don't ask Lance why but they looked very annoyed at that reply and glared down at Lance. Before Lance could react his killer had kicked him, in the ear!, to the ground. "Scream! Beg for you life DO SOMETHING! You're the worst! God, months of stalking you. Planning this. You you seemed so perfect.. Ya know.. I'm glad I got to you before takashi You'd probably bore him to death before he could have his fun!" he yelled out rubbing his hand to his head.

Lance's ears were currently ringing from the kick that he didn't catch what they said only spit out a small bit of blood "Fuck! That's gonna cost a pretty penny to fix. Don't do that again please?" he jokingly begged as he noticed the fallen tooth. Boy did that make his killer laugh...a bit manically "wow." they said trying to breath from it. " Maybe you're not a lost cause. Smile for the camera and beg more." a flash. A polaroid? His killer..who knocked him out...tied him up..drove god knows how many fucking miles from the city….took a polaroid picture of him...Lance took a look at it closer and did notice it was digital polaroid not an older version….BUT STILL. He did smile though for his picture "Might as well look damn good as I'm being murdered~"

"Ya know what Beautiful. I might say you're growing on me. Flirting in a time like this? Might give you your own album instead of putting you in with the others. Almost deserve to be remembered as something special. Cause ooh you are." His killer leaned down, a soft gloved hand on his cheek was soothing for the moment….if it didn't immediately proceed to grab his hair and yank him back up to his knees. " Now comes the best part." A chilling tone.

That made Lance's gut fall, It was a very unexpected response. He hadn't felt fear in a while. "You're not going to kill me quick and painlessly are you? Even if i say pretty pretty please with a sundae with whip cream and a cherry on top? "

They grinned, only noticeable by the way the mask stretched on their face and the way creases showed near their eyes. " Oh no. We're going to enjoy every second of killing you beautiful. Marking that dark skin of yours as ours. When...heh heh...if. They find you, oh and they won't beautiful. The animals will have picked you bare bones and they might not even leave those. Buuuuuut If they find you. They'll know you died as slowly as possible. As drawn out as I can have my fun" they nearly purred into his ears. Giving no time for Lance to process his words the next thing Lance knew was his shirt,and subsequently the rope around his chest, was cut right down the middle, leaving a small line where the blade almost cut too deep into him.

Lance still couldn't find it in him to panic too much, Though he was a bit shocked at the force from the cut. He struggled more,... not for the reasons his killer would think he would. All Lance was hoping to go was to get his killer to mess up and kill him faster for this to be over with! Whether he messed up or if he just got annoyed. Lance didn't care. He didn't want to have to deal with this. He had work in the morning and being knocked out didn't count as sleep. He struggled leaning towards the knife and played up the theatrics for his killer "No! Stop! Just kill me quickly! Please!"

"Mmm I like the panic in your voice beautiful. The way terror lights up those eyes." well it was more annoyance but Lance wasn't going to tell him that. Another snap of their camera went off. "Pose for me~" they demanded.

Lance tried to snake away, kicking and pushing. Maybe a bit of chase would push this along faster. "Fuck. if you let me go you will never see or hear from me again i swe-

A sickening slick ran through the forest,his sentence unfinished as more blood came from his mouth with a cough "fuck fuck…" Lance's voice shuttered as he saw his gut leaking out, the area just below his belly button, torn wide open. He looked down eyes widened. This was new to him. He saw his organs moving like worms almost. Twitching. Bloody. The killer laughed using Lance's surprized stillness to stick their hand into the open wound causing Lance to bend backwards in pain. Tears in his eyes. He couldn't even scream he was in such shock. Only gasping for air like a fish before yelling " no no no" he repeated feeling their hands squeeze his intestines pulling them from further their place. "Oh god please stop end this!" he begged for real this time. He didn't expect a hand inside of him! If he was going to have a hand inside of him he'd prefer the other kind...NOT THE TIME his brain scream more were pulled out. And the knife came back cutting from just under his breast down to the first cut. Exposing his muscles and ribs and god Lance felt so woozy. He felt tears down his face now.

The killer let out a small moan, as if getting off on this sick action. Lance dared to look at him and they...they were they were…... His killer messed with and moved around his organs, like a baker kneading dough almost. Flashes of camera here or there to capture every bit. It got harder for Lance to breath, body convulsing. Losing too much blood. He heaved out more blood from his mouth. "Take me…" he whispered to the sleep he wanted so desperately. A sudden slap kept him awake, rushing his mind back to awareness. A bloody handprint, a gloved print, on his cheek. " Stay awake beautiful. We're not done yet. Almost. Keep being good and then I'll let you sleep." His killer purred more as he unzipped his own pants. He was hard from this...Hard with a red leaking tip. God Lance hated how his attention was drawn there. This was wrong..he'd never..oh god. His killer wrapped his intestine around himself..and oh god he felt it. Felt the thrusting. He shouldn't be able to feel this.

Lance was losing his energy to care. It was fading along with the effect of the slap. Tiredness seeped into every part of him. His body had never been used like this before. and a part of him...a sick part he didn't know he had..enjoyed it. Enjoyed how the killer grabbed his intestines, wrapped them around himself and fucked them slowly. Almost making love to him in the most fucked up way. He moaned at the pulling, the paint, the haziness of his brain...He thought "what in the ever loving fuck wrong with me?" 'a lot' a silent voice answered... he gasped as they moved to the hole opened in his abdomen fucking it like it was meant to be used that way. As if there was no other way to use that part of his body any more. Lance wasn't sure when his legs wrapped around his killer or when he began to beg for more. All he knew is when they came they covered his entire upper torso and inside him. Tainted him. He knew he came too. Disgusted with himself. Black edged around his vision.

"Mmmm that was amazing beautiful. One of the best I've ever had. And i've had quite few. And oooh I cannot wait to brag to him that I got you first. He'll be so jealous. Sleep now beautiful. You've earned it. Sweet dreams."

The last thing Lance saw before his eye began to shut was the very breaking of dawn. Last thing he heard was birds chirping saying good morning. Lance smiled at the strange serenity around him and let himself fall into blissful sleep.

* * *

Dawn had come fully now, as did an alarm on a bedside clock. An arm reached out to smack the alarm groaning from lack of a peaceful sleep. Afterall hard to sleep when you were killed only a couple moments ago. Lance sat up. Eyes heavy with stress and the need to sleep. But otherwise? He was perfectly find. Alive and well and breathing with no trouble. And it wasn't a dream by any means. See Lance….couldn't die. He groaned to himself as his phone alarm went off then reminding him he had work! " Work...uugh why couldn't I have been killed on one of my days off? Should of scheduled it in advance" Lance muttered finally getting out of bed and ready for his morning ritual. A long shower that felt overdue,a pore wash, his moisturizer, brush teeth, dressed in uniform and ready for another day working in the hell that was retail. Was it too late to find his killer again?

How does he always end up in these situations?

"Never date a witch" he advised himself,even if it was several years late he could avoid doing it again, as he grabbed some toaster breakfast waffles and his car keys before rushing out to try to avoid the morning traffic. He never could. He knew. Didn't stop his valiant daily effort! Work. He had to get to work before his boss yelled at him, well sternly talked to him. Coran never yelled. The man had the patience of a saint. Though weirdly was alway ready to throw down if need be. It warmed his heart to know he always had a friend like that to count on. Lance has been alive a very long time. He'd met countless people from all walks of life and he himself has lived all walks of life.. He went from a simple farmer boy in Cuba who couldn't speak a single lick of english to a now now over 400 something plus years old who did whatever felt right at the time. He currently lives a pretty cozy life. Of course living as long as he has he's never aged but he's 'died' several times in several ways. Being burnt alive, beheaded. Etc. He's lived through it all, well almost it all last night has been a surprize.

It was a pretty simple story if he broke it down. It had all started with a witch. Whom he loved dearly even knowing what she was at the time. Lance loved her more than anything in the world. He didn't want to complicate things. He loved her, she loved him. It was nice, blissful even. Then she asked to make him well what she still ended up making him anyway. Witches were immortal by nature. She just didn't want their time to end. He knew that but Lance refused of course! He wanted to be human. To grow old and have a family and die in her arms. He lovingly asked her to just enjoy the time they had together. To not worry. They had a long beaut...wonderful life waiting for them. Maybe a family, maybe kids and their own land property. She let it drop for the moment. He knew she was stubborn. They had a happy 6 years together, teen love into adult love. He was going to propose but...but then the worst nightmare he could have imagined at the time happened.

She had been found out by the town...she was taken to be hung or burned. They hadn't decided by the time Lance learned what had happened. He only just returned from the trade market one town over. Lance's first instinct was to go to her, trying to get her free, and to run away with him. She was shackled to the prison walls. Bloody and beaten already dressed in the same white dress they always forced on witches. His heart broke as he called out to her but her eyes held only scorn and anger. She cursed at him. Claiming he was the one who outed her to the town. He was the one to betray her and sign her death warrant. He hadn't done such a thing would never do such a thing.. Lance broke the door with leverage, tried desperately to break the chains. Even trying to save her and she still turned him away, telling him to leave and she didn't want to see him. Guards came and he cried as he ran. Wishing things were different..

Before they hung her she cursed him. Broken, betrayed eyes glared into his eyes from where he stood in the crowd. She yelled her last words, her last words were curse on him. The last thing she knew he'd ever want "FOREVER SHALL YOU LIVE, UNABLE TO DIE- She fell from the ropes then, instant death. Lance still had nightmares from the sickening crack from her neck. A year passed from then. He thought at first since she was unable to finish the curse that it didn't work. No curse right? He didn't know then that all she had succeeded in doing was not giving a clause to break the curse.

Lance had tried several times to have his curse removed. He's met many people from scientist, to cultist, to you name it! No one could help him. It felt hopeless for a long time. Just wondering and exploring to learn all he could. Maybe he'd figure something out. He did learn a lot. He found reincarnation is real as fuck since he's met people several times. Always different but also always the same. They never remembered him. Sometimes they would say they felt drawn to him and hey it was kind of a challenge to make the same friends over and over again. It didn't always work out. Lance found it helped the loneliness.

The biggest surprise came in his 170th year of being alive. He was in Russia. Part of the famous ballet about to perform for royal family themselves. A woman came back stage to wish them well. She was obviously wealthy and he heard them talking about her being their sponsor. When she turned to great the dancers their eyes met and both gasped. It was Allura. His first love.. The witch who had original cursed him. Sadly she, despite remembering, no longer was a witch. She told him quietly when they parted from the group. She had long since given up the craft. Felt so guilty for what she had done and in turn her powers destroyed themselves in her first life after being hung. She too thought maybe perhaps the curse hadn't gone through with her words unfinished. Of course meeting Lance again she knew her fears were confirmed. She apologised endlessly which lead to them becoming friends again at least. They had a good life there for a while being close friends and lovers of the ballet. And of course they kept Meeting over and over again in other lives after. Currently in this time she was a fancy smancy lawyer for the city he lived in. They still talked sometimes.

If he was honest. Other then a few things here and there the curse didn't affect his life too much. Constantly moving around was a bummer but it wasn't hard. He did hate the bad parts. How he'd never grow old. Or how many times he's been killed accidentally or purposely only to wake up every morning in the last bed he slept in. As if nothing happened to him at all. Nothing and sure sometimes they left scars if the wound was traumatic enough. Like last night. He now had a new scar, red as if just barely healed shut where he had been cut open and gutted like an animal. Lance blushed when the full memory came back, he couldn't' believe that he let himself be overtaken by the moment and enjoy it! It was utterly humiliating to think back on. He came! To someone gutting him and fucking said guts! He shivered.

"To be fair after so many years it's amazing I've only now been taken by a serial killer not an accident or angry mob like in the past." Lance just hummed to himself after that. His brain finally focusing on the present. His present being that he was at work and ready to put yesterday behind him. Locked in a box in the deepest parts of his psyche never to be heard from again. Parking his car and ready to start his day. Once inside Lance got settled into his work. Started by stocking the empty parts of the shelves and checking inventory to see what needed to be ordered. He worked in the electronics department of this store. And he praised his lucky stars when he caught sight of the newly posted schedule for the month where his day off was tomorrow. "A day to sort out these thoughts would be appreciated." or a day to ignore them really. Work was probably what he needed right now. A distraction that he could put himself into entirely. Sure, He had a lot of money which meant he didn't need to work but he tried living that rich boy do nothing life and it was boring as all hell. Even with exotic parties or constant dare deviling without true fear of dying there was no real point to the living on the edge lifestyle. Though he did enjoy just doing from a plane, bungee jumping, mountain climbing. Etc. All that fun came from the people he hung out with. Even if shallow and fake as some of them were. The fast remained Lance was a people person. And In retail he met a lot of interesting , albeit sometimes very rude, people. He felt less alone in a way seeing all the people come into the store.

but

It was getting harder to feel less alone as the years went on. And for some reason this made his mind go back to his mystery killer. How their hands felt, how they commanded him. Controlled him. Lance felt in the most fucked up way ever in the history of mankind. He felt SAFE with his killer. The person who actually cut him open and…. He shuttered trying to break away from that line of thinking quickly and focus back on his work. Had to make sure nothing was broken from being mishandled, had to help take locked up electronics to front or load an old lady buying a way to big tv's car. Something. Anything but NOT thinking about someone who raped, violently he might add, and murdered him! It lingered in the back of his mind despite his best efforts. Clinging on like a leech

"Whats wrong with me…" Lance sighed.. 'A lot' that voice answered again.

All the while he didn't notice eyes following his movements.

Eyes that belonged to a tall man lurking outside, sipping coffee looking like a man trying to take nothign but a long break from hard work. Blending in without question. His hair short, undercut, small tuft of white bleeding into black hidden under his uniform hat. No. No one would question him loitering there. No one questions the police. But those hungry eyes never left their target, and there was a grin hidden behind the styrofoam coffee cup. " Tonight" The man affirmed to himself. " Tonight I'll take you my kitten before he gets his greasy hands on you."


	2. A Romantic Night in with Shiro!

_**WARNINGS: It's Shiro's turn to fuck up Lance. Yay!**_

 _ **There is carving into skin, eye gouging, vomit, and eye socket fucking. If you do not like any of those do not read. If you still choose to read, be careful and do not force yourself to experience something you do not like. If you are ok with reading this. Go on my fellow sick fucks.**_

 _ **EDIT: Soooooooo, I'm going back and rewriting parts of this before I update it. IF you see this message that means that chapter has been rewritten.**_

* * *

It was by some grand province that his work that day was completely and utterly..Normal. And he would not have it any other way. Lance got the same group of teens looking at video games debating if they could afford to get them or not. Got his usual round of seniors who don't know anything, or worse think they know more then him about his own job. Which was frankly the worst. Part of him wished he could rub it in their face's that he's older sometimes. Not that they'd believe him. He still looks mid twenties at the most.A break from the assholes came in the form of an old grandmotherly lady who was so sweet as he helped her load the...mega flat screen with matching surround sound system into her...fuck it was basically an orange monster truck. He did not expect that little lady who has an old lady afro dressed,matching grandma thick glasses and in a sweater and khaki skirt in summer to be driving that machine. He loved it though. He was living for it. She even told him her grandson broke the tv after raging at a game. She wasn't angry at all, the opposite in fact she said she was glad to have an excuse to get the system she wanted having put it off so long. Though she said she still told him never to let that happen again. Didn't want her new system ruined after all. She told him to call her Granny Jubilee and he wanted to adopt her to be his grandmother. This was why he was ok working retail. For good old Granny Jubilee.

Before he knew it his break time came and went faster then he wanted it to. Faster than anyone would want it to. Admittingly an hour goes by pretty darn fast when you're trying to explain/ come up with a reason to why you didn't call after leaving your friends house last night. Specially when you promised to and they were a big soft worrying Teddy Bear in human form. " Look Hunk I told you I just got home and past out immediately."

" You could of call this morning. You work too hard man you should take more then one day off a week!" came the reply from said teddy bear. Also known as Hunk. the best person that the world doesn't deserve.

"Why yes mother. Anything you say mother."

"You will never see the Sandle coming Lance. Never. I got to go. Say hi to Coran for me! Pidge told me to tell you next time you don't call she will mount a search and rescue her damn self. We thought someone dragged you into an alleyway and well.. You know! We were worried! About you!"

"Im faster than i look. And yeah yeah Nothing like that happened and yes. I promise i'll call next time bro. Double triple promise with sugar daisies. Sorry to make you worry about my maiden hood." Lance just shook his head fondly at Hunk as they hung up the call. That man was one of his oldest and closest friends. Even if Hunk didn't remember some of their time together in the past. See. Hunk was one of those he mentioned that he's met before via being reborn and all that shit. Reincarnation was a very funny thing. Always looked similar. Sometimes identical. But always different too.

Lance remembers how he first met him when they were in the army together, fought in a war side by side as brothers in arms. If you can call Hunk,Cadet Yellow at the time, puking at the first sight of any real danger, and being put on technical duty as actually fighting in a war together. That was only the beginning they were thrusted into treal combat soon enough. Both looking for some meaning neither understood. Lance to feel like he could be useful with his curse. Later he learned war was nothing more than a pissing battle in the end. Yellow though was there to prove something to himself. What it was Lance never got to find out. Yellow's first death still haunted lance. The way many others did. Remembers them charging. Remembers the rain, the hunger. The pain from bullet wounds and infection just barely staved off. Remembers Yellow saving him. HIM. the one who couldn't die. He promised to tell Yellow's mother that he was a hero. She was gone before he got to her too. That always panged him. He at least made sure Yellow was buried next to her.

Yellow died the very definition of a hero.

Sometimes Lance found himself wishing Hunk remembered being 'Cadet Yellow' but alas he was simply Hunk Garrett now. A simple mechanic. A genius one but a mechanic nonetheless. One that absolutely loved restoring old cars keeping them old looking on the outside,antique, yet completely updating the display and dash into a high tech wonderland. Though that's just one of his side passion funded by the garage his family owns. Another passion Hunk had was Cooking. And that was some true genius at play.

Sadly Lance's long conversation with his dear friend meant he had spent his entire break talking, not eating. Immortal or not he still needed food. Lack of sleep paired with lack of food was going to wear on him at this point. This called for an after work trip to his favourite lady. Her highness of comebacks, her majesty of sass. The GREAT…...Wendy's only a mile down the road. That always give extra fries with his meals. However for now..back to work with a grumpy stomach. If this was the worst thing that happened today then he'd be happy.

After lunch everything seemed to speed up just as much as it slowed down. In a blink of an eye hours passed and dragged on at the same time. Not soon enough until six pm when he could head out, get food, and then have a date with his bed for the next 24 hours. But nay he looked at his phone, it's cold unforgiving face showed the time as "4:39" which made him groan out nothing to do except to count the seconds until freedom! And delicious, juicy, square burgers with free fries and a super special extra chocolatey chocolate frosty to dip said fries in. Truely paradise awaited him after work. So of course that meant only one thins. The store was DEAD. No one. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Well, no one in his section. Lance caught some people over by the home center. Some in the bath, others in the dollar/clearance area. A few loiters and window shoppers completed the bundle. But his luck continued to be the worst as all he had was a fly that had one wing hopping around his register and his not so moral dilemma of if it was ok to kill a fly already down on it's luck…. In the end it was a stupid thought.

Trying to distract himself with something else then a slowly dying fly he took to gazing out the large window near his section. Never truely a bad time for people watching. Always something going on. He watched them all bundled up for the beginning of chilly weather. Leaves still turning and even some early rebels who left the branches they were once attached to. Lance took to watching some of the people talking. He loved making up what they were saying as they walked by. Oh! There was the oldest man he had ever seen in his life! with, hopefully, his granddaughter…." _ **oh WHY of cOURSE my dear i'll buy you the perfect christmas present!"**_

" _ **Why grandpappy"**_ he didn't know why he gave her such a country accent. " _**It's only september!"**_

" _ **Oh nonsense. I always plan ahead for my favourite grandkid"**_

They soon walked out of sight. Lance hoped she got that present….enough fake dramatics he turned his attention to a bratty ass kid hopping around, a sour look on his face and with a very exhausted looking father.

" _ **Please settle down toby"**_ because kids who act like this always named Toby,Ryan, or Kevin or something like that.

" _ **I want a red balloon! I Want A Red Balloon! I WANT A RED BALLOON! GIVE ME THE RED BALLOON!" he was shouting so bad.**_

" _ **ALRIGHT!"**_

Funny enough they did buy a red balloon from the vendor. "Guess I got lucky there…" Lance might of just been actually reading their lips. He could do that but it ruined the fun of the game. Which wasn't over, He did it a couple more times. He saw a young woman who was walking several dogs. Naturally this meant he had to make a voice for all five of them beautiful puppers in his head. His favourite one was Sharty and he was the most proper british gentleman you've ever met! Because the dog had a golden spot over his eye almost like a monocle,and he snubbed every single thing the other dogs were interested in and was always on time for tea. They walked by pretty fast given the walker was more of a jogger. Another passerby was one of your normal weirdos, the average kind, he...well what was the best way to describe this. The man was holding a pickle jar muttering to it like a phone. Like not even holding it to his ear, acting like it had a bluetooth or something.

Lance imagined him as a businessman since they do that.

" _**No Johnathan I do not have time for this. I need those charts now! Get someone on it now! And Joseph, make sure to send flowers to Yvette! She just had her baby last night and I do not want to see- What do you mean he has my eyes! You are treading a thin line here Jamison! I WILL NOT HAVE THESE ACCUSATIONS AGAINST ME! GOOD DAY SIR!"**_

He would admit that it was creepy when the man smashed the pickle jar after Lance thought that, but when the man looked scared trying to pick it up he realised that it must of been an accident. The crowd began to dwindle down now sadly. The sky was more orangey. TIME TO CHECK THE TIME again. Oh daaaaamn he gasped under his breath. It was '5:45! Uugh so clooooooose….fuuuc-" he cleared his throat not wanting him cussing to be on camera at work. Bad enough he'll probably get scolded for just standing there staring out the window...well more leaning. "Close enough" He told himself deciding to do his final rounds then proceed to count down his drawer a bit early,which shouldn't...shouldn't. Take more than 15 minutes tops. Maybe. if he hurries with it. Luckily it wasn't much of a challenge to complete his last look around his section for the day, checking the stock and making sure no one stole, double checking that everything is neat and tidy and locking up what needs to be locked up. With that he took his drawer and started counting and Being the master-pro-top gun at counting he was. He was able to clock out by 6 on the dot. A new record for him! He probably wouldn't be able to manage that ever again. Must be a blue moon.

"Alright alright! Two days off in a row for once. Gonna party with two frosties!" Lance smiled stepping out the back door, keys in hand ready to blow this join. He rounded the corner to where he was parked and froze. Car...His car..….Lance collapsed to the ground gripping his hair "MY CAR!" he screamed, desperately looking around for any signs of who did this "fuck' he groaned. His car was completely vandalized!...the tires were slashed into ribbons!RIBBONS! He could tie them on holiday gifts! His beautifully tinted windows shattered like his soul! Headlights busted in, Spray painted tags all over it's dented form. And the final straw? They took his window dice! That was his lady magnet! "Oh my Baby blue. What did they do to you?! Im so sooooo sorry beautiful" he choked up abit, sappily hugging his car. Wait… He jumped up and began looking for the security cameras. They had to have seen who did this! He would make them pay and ooooh...fuck he just he remembered they still needed to be replaced after those hooligans smashed them with rocks last week, and the ones in front don't' cover the road leading to the employee parking. Shit must of been the same assholes! What did they have against hiiiiiim….. Shitfuckcuntmotherfucker…. this is going to be a bitch to explain to his insurance company…...how will they really believe HE didn't do this?

"Guess I could always just pay to fix it myself, being filthy rich has its perks but but like it's the principle of the thing!" Lance grumbled falling back down with his back against the car, he just wanted to get food and go home. How could this day get any fuckign worse?

"I'm sorry to bother you sir. I heard someone screaming, are you ok?" A gentle, concerned voice. Someone who saw his plight!

He nearly almost cried happy tears, this was lucky he had some help! A witness that he didn't do this himself! Or maybe someone who saw who did this! Even better it was a police officer who could help him file a report! Lance stood back up his hands clutching the police officers. "Officer! Thank all the gods. You've been here most of the morning right? Right? This your patrol area right?!" Lance was pretty sure he saw this cop earlier in the day anyway. Just hopped the man actually saw what happened.

"Um that would be correct sir." They seemed taken back by his sudden closeness. But his kind eyes didn't let on he was annoyed and Lance couldn't care less right now if he were truly honest. He put a lot of work into his Baby Blue. "You didn't happen to see who did this to my car? My baby? Please sir any information you can give me will help! Pleeeease" something in his begging voice made the officer look away, a slight blush. Lance did not question it he was just glad cause it meant that the officer finally actually looked at the mutilated vehicle. "Oh wow. God damn. They did a number on it. I'm so sorry sir I did not see the culprit. Or im not sure. Some kids did run out from back there." After gently pushing Lance away they brought out their phone sending out a text. "Let me get you hooked up with a tow truck. I know a guy. Keith! Very friendly! Works at Garrett's garage. I'm sure he'll help you fix her up. I'll file a report for your insurance and hopefully we can find those kids for questioning." The officer paused looking up from his phone with a simple question. "May I offer you a ride home? Forgive my boldness but you look like you could use some sleep buddy."

Garrett's garage! That's perfect Lance could have Hunk treat his baby blue real nice! About the only real person he trusted with her. "That would be...frankly that'd be a lifesaver..thank you so much officer? Um oh " Lance had to move closer again to read his badge " Shirogane? Am I pronouncing that right? Thank you so much for all your kindness and help. You're a true knight sir." that last part was added for a laugh. The small chuckle he got was worth it.

"Yep that is exactly correct sir! Not many people get it on the first try. Kudos. Anyway Here step into the back of my patrol car. Only true luxury for my damsel in distress. I'll even put the sirens on for you if you'd like so everyone knows your royalty." Officer Shirogane teased a bit at Lance's child like behavior and to be fair Lance kinda did want him to. "No, no! it's fine. Just don't make a show like you're actually arresting me haha! Been there done that in those rebellious teen years." of course jail was a lot harsher in those days….and usually ended in a hanging or the rare beheading..that was not fun. Shaking himself from his thoughts he moved to open the door but before he could the kind police officer to open it for him. So gentlemen like...was what lance would of said except next thing he knew a fucking chloroformed cloth moved around his face. Latching over his mouth with an unfairly strong hand pressing it forcing him to breath it in. He struggled, trying to hold his breath and tried to claw the officer from him but his lungs gave him. He gasped out for air only for dizziness to hit him hard. Black spots in his eyes and soon his body falling back into the body behind him, knees crumbling as he became dead weight held up by the officer.."oh no" he thought just barely before he met his new pale unwilling unconsciousness.

 **BREAK- RIGHT HERE BITCH**

Unlike before where he woke to the soft cover of night, the lulling drum of a car and the beautiful sight of trees. Unlike before where he woke up slowly coming into his own and putting the pieces together. This time was completely and utterly...unlike before.

He was not softly brought out of sleep of his own . In fact he woke up suddenly to freezing as fuck icy water being splashed onto his entire body causing him to jerk awake in an instant hurting himself in his restraints. Lance felt absolutely frigid, shaking, and in an all around panic. Heaving breaths covered by a cloth gag this time. It was dimly lit, could barely see anything in front of his face. And he was frantically trying to look. Trying to commit ever detail he could to memory. There was a table was sitting under a spot light. Making it the only thing visible to him. It had an assortment of medical tools of all kinds from real to obviously custom made,maybe even modeled after movies. Put there to build suspense for what was to come Lance assumed. They glittered as if taunting him. The only other thing on the table were towels or stuff to disinfect. Obviously to make it last longer. If Lance had any real fear of permanent death it probably would be the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life. It was a lot of people's worst nightmares if he were honest. Horror movies used this set up a lot to build fear. Sadly though….this isn't even the first time Lance has been messed with with medical devices.

Lance didn't want to remember that time.

He wasn't sure if it was his look switching from waking terror to one of indifference or just him relaxing. Either way it earned him another dose of cold water. " Fuck!" he yelped from beneath his gag, then using a trick to push it away from his mouth. Lucky for him his new murderer didn't tie it that tight. "Enough with the water! I'm awake!" As he shouted out in frustration. The lights came on after that filling the room in a matter of seconds. Bright as fuck and momentarily leaving him blind as his eyes struggled to adjust. When they finally did he saw who had taken him and well. He wasn't to surprised that he saw the officer from earlier standing in the corner..

"That's not your police uniform." He has no idea why he said that but...No no it was not. Officer Shirogane was wearing a skintight black leather top that hugged his body, pants that did the same, matching leather gloves that went all the way up his arms, and a equally black leather mask covering half his face. For some reason that brought Lance to the attention that he himself was wearing…... nothing. Nude as the day he was born and covered in icy water in a cold basement with a drain in the middle of the room . A room probably custom built for this sort of thing. This thing being...murdering innocent Lances! Ok maybe not innocent. NOT THE POINT. He didn't want to get murder...again!

"So...your own kill room huh? Must of been rough secretly building this? Love the decour. That one fake sunflower really brings out the morgue feel." Really at this point he was feeling very awkward and did not know what to say. So he did what he did best. Run his mouth endlessly. The man wasn't talking just staring with intense eyes that felt like they were eating him alive. It made him struggle in his bounds to try to close his legs, or maybe move his arms down to cover himself. Nothing worked it was all to no avail as he was just as tied up as before. Arms strained up, legs strained down, spread eagle as it were.

Then the officer started moving towards him, a wide walk purposely around the table to bring attention back to it. Only pausing a moment letting a hand gently run across it as if he was going to pick something yet he didn't touch a thing. He only moved past it, and in doing so, closer to Lance. It make Lance whimper and try to look away. Similar to the other night he just wanted this to go quick. Couldn't escape. It seems the universe fucked him over twice by giving him two serial killers who wanted to take their damn time with him. Twice in as many days. He swore if he ever found out who held his thread of fate he was going to kick them so hard.

A hand grabbing his throat brought him back from that train of thought. "Hi" he let out in a wispy voice. It was a firm hold that still let him speak if only just barely. A low laugh from the killer as his hand moved to caress his face, slow rubs against his cheek almost loving in nature. Lance leaned into the touch instinctively, that was his mistake. WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "SHIIT!" from loving to fierce in a moments notice. His cheeks stung. Likely burning red from the slaps he just received. " Please officer." Lance pleaded "Please just let me go I swear I will not tell a soul I promise. Let me go! P-please." He got the feeling this might drag on to long and he did not want to be here for days.

"Your eyes are…" A pause ".. Stunning."

"What….WHAT?" That was the first time he'd heard their voice since Lance woke up to hear...that...insuch a weird tone! That sent a shiver up his spine worse than the water.

"Your eyes. Such a lovely shade of blue. Like endless whirlpools. "

Lance couldn't help but laugh at that, a nervous laugh yet still a laugh. He couldn't help it. His eyes were one of the things he always got complimented on. This situation was ridiculous almost. "Buy me a coffee first, buddy."

That earned him another slap, he hissed clenching his teeth. Trying to calm himself before he got angry. Lance didn't like being slapped. He wasn't really watching what the man was doing. Only listening to his footsteps as he walked to the table. Taking the opportunity while his killer debated what tool to use he decided to actually get a good look at the room he was in….well from where he could turn his head he did not see any door. It could be behind him or hidden. There were cabinets and counters, a sink, a hose connected to said sink. It looked somewhere between a actual doctors office and a slaughterhouse room. And that sunflower he mentioned earlier was there. He would be hard pressed if he didn't admit to being a bit impressed by the amount of work and money it would take to build this kinda room. He bet it was soundproof too.

It didn't take long for his killer to demand his attention once more. This time by cutting into him. He yelled out flinching away from the new cut on his shoulder. His glaring eyes meet the officer's, their eyes looked nearly black to Lance. A glinting scalpel in the killer's hand, it slashed down his cheek now. "FUCK!" another on his other shoulder " Please!" another over his clavicle "Damn that fucking hurts! sTOP! he could feel blood running from each new wound, another added to his untouched cheek now. He inhaled through clenched teeth unable to think from the small stings now covering him. Eyes twisted shut and jaw tightened he braced himself for another cut that didn't come.

He braved opening one eye looking again at the officer his voice a shutter mess as he asked "Si-sir?" They seemed to smile with their eyes at his words. One of their hands held him down as the scalpel dragged across his chest. Just above his nipples from one to the other. Leaving blood dripping down his chest. It was an underline as once it was done the officer continued carving. Lance tried scrambling and twitching, he tried to move away yet was held down on every inch. Tears came before he could stop them, the salty fluid making his cheeks hurt worse. Too focused on what ever was being carved into his chest. It didn't last too long, he saw them pull away the chunks of skin that came off. Blood seemed to be pouring down like a waterfall from it at this point.

While panting, and fighting back the will to puke his head was grabbed,a mirror shoved in his face. Swollen tear stained eyes, blood dripping from many places and the words "MINE" carved into his chest. His killer took off his mask for a moment to kiss the area. "Now everyone will know you were mine first."

"Officer Shirogane please just kill me. I...I can't." He hiccuped and begged. He did not want that word as a scar. If it was on him more than a day it would stay. He couldn't stay here. He needed to die to get this over with!

"Shiro."

" I... What?"

"Call me Shiro."

"O-ok.. Shiro,Sir, Pa- Please kill me?"

The killer purred at his words,kissing the area again. It hurt. He walked away though putting the scalpel in a liquid. Lance followed his movement over to the sink. A grin on a perfect face. If they had met in another time Lance would say Shiro was the most handsome man he'd seen in his life. As it were he was currently Lance's kidnapper, torturer, and murderer. His second one too! God lance wondered what would happen if they found out he couldn't die...He really did not want to have to move after only being settled in this city for such a short time. He wanted to enjoy his time. They wouldn't see a missing persons on the news. Or a body being found. If they both lived here then he'd have to be sure not to come around them and that'd be a hassle! And

"FUCKING HELL!" Lance yelped as more water was being sprayed on him. Washing blood away, drawing more out. He shivered " Fucking hell man! I'm going to die of hypothermia at this rate!" His body was covered in goosebumps. The water was still turned on him, in fact he swore the pressure was turned up, he was shivering so bad, teeth clattering against each other. " please stop i'll be good! I'll be good please sir!"

"Good Kitten. We're going to have so much fun before the night is over."

Lance only whimpered, the way they said that send a shiver through him. "Kitten?" his voice hardly above a whisper as he questioned the term of endearment. It sounded familiar.

"That's right. You're my good little kitten aren't you? I'll make you purr for me." Determination in Shiro's voice, a new tool in his hand. This new tool was not unfamiliar to Lance. He knew what it was for. Most people would know it from A Clockwork Orange. It was used to keep the eye open. Wire speculums he thinks they're called. It's been a while since medical school. Fear of more cold water and the grip on his head prevented him from moving to much as Shiro got it into his left eye. It made his right twitch in sympathy for its neighbor now that it was forced open.

"What are you going to-"

"Shhh, can't let those pretty eyes go to waste right?"

"Wait WAIT WAIT NO!" Lance begged beginning to shake his head. Shiro's grip tightened keeping his head completely still. Telling him without words what it was useless to keep struggling.

Shiro kissed his lips then. Gently pushing at him until he accepted it and begun kissing back. It was warm, and random, it was making his mind him breathless. The pure dominance from the kiss letting him know he had absolutely no control over what was going to happen. Shiro's tongue licking from the kiss, over the cut on his cheek and over his exposed eye. "UH!" Lance didn't expect that at all! 'who licks an eyeball?!" he kept that thought to himself for fear of whatever consequences it could have. One more small peck then Shiro was pulling up a new tool. When had he gotten that?

The next tool was in the hand currently not holding Lance's head in place. It looked like a fucking ice cream scooper, and it was very easy to see what was about to happen. And he could only silently beg for this to finally kill him. It didn't. But he felt it. Oh god did he feel every moment of the scooper being pressed into his eye socket, cutting into the connective cords , vision from it gone in seconds. And he felt it being pulled. Yanked from his head. Felt the tears and blood fall. Shrios hand was cupping it as if it were the most priceless treasure ever. He held it to the light looking it over. Appraising it with...a look of absolute elation on his face. He brought to Lance's seeing eye. Held it out for him to look at. "Fascinating isn't it? The human eye." it wasn't really a question. He kissed it and placed it in a special jar to...preserve it.

At this point Lance did vomit coating the floor and himself. Everything had just been too much. His body was convulsing more than ever before. If he was lucky it would shut itself down. The vile acid from lack of food burned his throat and his wounds. "Fuck fuck fuck" on repeat he said " fuck fuck" until more water sprayed him. It seemed careful to avoid his gouged out eye. Hitting his mouth and everything below.

"Now look at the mess you've made."

"No! You know what shitro? Fuck you! With a capital F! Fuck! You just took my eyeball man! That's sick! YOU'RE SICK! Never in all my years have i..I can't believe my fuckign eye!" Lance didn't know what would be permanent and what wouldn't. What if he woke up tomorrow with his eye gone? It seems to very a very serious wound! Maybe it wouldn't be there. Fuck if he knew and fuck SHITro too!

A smirk, a knowing smirk. " Oh I'm the sick one kitten? You should ask yourself who is really the sick one? The one indulging in something they happily admit to enjoying. Or the one denying they're not enjoying this at all."

"Why in the hell would I enjoy being kidnapped, and tortured, and having my fucking eye torn out!?" Lance didn't know what his own body was up to at this point. He felt intense pain and anger. Maybe something else in the back of his mind...but it wasn't that. He wanted to just die! That's all. To die and to never see Shiro or that mullet man ever again in this life or the next.

And then Shiro had to prove his point by promptly grabbing Lance between his legs. Lance choked from the sudden sensation.

"Then why are you so hard right now my filthy kitten?" Shiro asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" Lance said through his teeth. " I feel nothing" except he felt everything. He was feeling shiro stroke him, he looked down and he was definitely hard. Something was wrong obviously. This was a trick of his body. He's never enjoyed torture before! ….then again he's never been tortured before. His deaths were always accidental and quick, or punishment related. The regular hanging, firing squad,pyre etc. Always over too quick before he could enjoy….NO NOT ENJOY. "FUCK what is wrong with me?! Get out of my head!" he tried to rationalize it to himself. He was immortal after all. It's only human nature to get curious about stuff. Yeah that's right. He was just experiencing something he hadn't before so his body is reacting to it. That's all!

"AAH!" he moaned feeling Shiro's hand grip harder beginning to jerk him off. "Fuck no stop!"

"Shh it's ok kitten. Just let me take care of you then i'll take care of myself"

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh fuck aah nn" Lance threw his head back, biting his lips, his hips thrusting into his killers hand! Why was he letting this happen?! It felt amazing though. His head dizzy from blood loss in both sense of that right now. The pain aching through his limbs form being constricted, the string of open wounds with the chilly air. Add a hard bit to his neck, more blood to add to the mix. He came faster then he has in a long time. And he did it while calling out his killers name "SHIRO!"

Lance collapsed to the floor, onto the pile of his own blood, cum and vomit that hadn't washed down the drain. Too out of it to move from where he fell or really comprehend that he had been released from his bounds until Shiro moved to lift him to his knees. "Please" he begged not even sure what he was asking for at this point. Shiro simply opened Lance's mouth shoving his cock in before the poor victim could speak more. He proceeded to fuck deep into Lance's throat. Choking him not letting him up for air for even a moment. Harsh vile thrusts. Sputtering coughs and moans coming from the abused. Shiro stopped before he came, pulling out letting Lance hack up and catch his breath. "I think you've got it wet enough~"

Lance's voice was hoarse " Wet enough for what?" he questioned still wondering why Shiro didn't come down his throat. The rational part of his brain screamed for him to run. To get out of there. Find the door and then a cliff to toss himself off of. There was other part of his brain that wanted to take Shiro back deep into his throat and to die with it choking the last breath from him. Lance tried to ignore that part of his brain. It was insistent though. Perking back up as Shiro grabbed his head again, holding his dick steady. Lance was still in a daze. He opened his mouth wide expecting it there. It had made his killer smile so genuinely. Of course that made what came next even better for Shiro. Shiro angled his cock to a very different yet very open hole. With a thrift push he rammed entirely into Lance's open eye socket.

The scream that left Lance's body shook both of them. Shiro shuttered from the vibration it left in his cock. And ravished in every squish of his dick pressing into the bloody socket. Dragging more flaps of flesh and blood with every thrust. Feeling every inch of his impressive length disappear into Lance's skull. Lance was just muttering helplessly in his native language. Shiro paid no mind just continued his rhythm. He started out slowly. Almost like a metronome pace. Shiro rocked back and forth all the way out then in. Lance just sat there drooling unable to think. Or do anything. His hands clenched Shiro's leather pants. It hurt so badly. Shiro's moaning was echoing in the room. He started going faster. Both of his hands on the side of Lance's head pushing and pulling in time with his thrusts. Shiro was brutal at this point sparing no fake kindness. Only slamming his dick into Lance's skull as if it that was it's only purpose. One final slam had his balls pressed to Lance's face, deep as he could go into his socket. They clenched as came letting his seed entangle with the mess inside. Shiro stepped back letting Lance fall to the ground just barely breathing. Bits of brain still hung from his cock. Shiro looked to the corner, he smiled one last time before pressing a button to turn off the hidden camera he had recording.

Slowly he lifted Lance in his arms. "You were such a good kitten. So perfect for me. A fun one to tame. I truly enjoyed our time here together." Shiro kissed Lance's unresponsive lips. "Sadly it's time to go."

Lance was barely aware of what happened after that. It felt like an old vhs tape skipping in his head. Going in and out of a void. His body was trying to repair itself already. When he became vaguely more aware of what was happening they were no longer in the room. They were in the forest. It looked like the same one from the previous night. "What..?" he wasn't even sure he talked out loud until Shiro replied. "Shh. It's ok. Sleep. Rest. you've earned it." Shiro was petting his hair down. Lance realised his body was tied up with chains and probably weighed down. He looked over where he heard rushing water. In september. He would laugh at that if he could. Waking up to frigid water and dying in it. He heard the click of a gun. Unable to look at shiro before

"Good night kitten. Dream of me."

* * *

Shiro must have shot him before dumping his body. The next thing he knew he was waking up and proceeding to fall out of his bed. "Fuuuck.." He just looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning. And at least he had two days off. " I need to sort through some issues…" It was time to get drunk as fuck and forget about the fact he just had really fucked up sexual encounters with two serial killers one right after the other. " Therapy would be better but how would I explain. Oh hey im immortal and might be more of a masochist then I ever thought I would ever be?" He was also very glad to note he had both eyes. He looked in the mirror checking himself over. Nothing seemed to have scared. And that was damn good luck. He was worried the word might still be there..

Lance did notice one change. His eye. The one that had been taken. Was now a lighter color. "Guess that is kind of a scar.." it wasn't to noticable luckily. He really needed a drink after today. He'd call up hunk and pidge. Hell maybe even Lotor…..ok maybe not Lotor. Never Lotor.


	3. A Happy Day at Work with Coran!

**I don't remmber anything really explicit happening in this chapter. but it's like 1:30 am i just wrote it. will fix any mistakes in morning.**

* * *

It was definitely the best idea ever to get drunk. Lance was living it up right now. He had his trusty sidekicks with him tonight. The always Hunky hunk and dr Evil herself Professor Katie Holt. or as she prefers. " Piiiiidge! Pidgeyyyy pidegeeeeotoooo. Thanks for being the driver toniight" she pushed him off " Yeah yeah. Just no vomiting in my car like last time!" Lance gave her a hug before running off to grab another rum and coke.

Pidge looked at Hunk " Any idea whats wrong with him?"

"Nah, I dunno. He only gets this way when he's in one of his moods though. Asking you to be the driver too? He almost never does that! Wish he would tell us instead of getting wasted.."

"Hmm. I mean he still hasn't told us much about him at all to be honest and how long have we known him?"

"Uuuuh...god i can't think right now dear." Hunk himself had been drinking a bit as well having stuff shoved in his face the moment Lance dragged them out to the bar. " it's been like 8 years Hunk! Lance only told us his last name after like half of that… Who is he"

"Are you going to go on one of your Lance is an alien theories again? Guy just likes his privacy! Besides he told us enough. Born in cuba. Traveled around a bit. Blah blah. Sad he's only working retail though. He could easily get out of that dumb store…"

"He wouldn't do that coran. Dude's like a….father? Uncle? to him."

Lance returned at that moment to hang off Hunk again " What's wrong with me...why am i so messed up.." he sobbed into his best buddies shoulder. It took a lot for Lance to get drunk and they both knew he never got wasted which made the sight of him bawling his eyes out and completely wasted to be even more surprising. " Hey it's ok buddy! You can talk to us we're here for you. What's wrong?"

"I can't…" he yawned out with a sniffle, cuddling into his friend. " I can't die…" he finished before falling asleep. Hunk just sighed and picked him up. " Time to get him home then. " Pidge grabbed her keys looking at their sleeping friend " What do you think he meant by he can't die? Do you think he's sick and that's what he's not telling us? I don't want him to die either.." Hunk simply shook his head and shrugged " Who knows. Lets get him home for now. We'll ask him first thing in the morning."

* * *

Shiro was readying his cabin. Tonight was the night him and Keith would meet up again. He could not wait to gloat that he got to their prey first. He could already imagine how angry Keith will be. And an angry Keith was better in bed. Everything was cleaned up, floors mopped, cabin as pristine as the day he finished building it. Remote home no one knew about not even his 'friends' on the force knew about his real home. Keith would be there soon, he was making one of their traditional meal they had after one of their competitions. Italian sausage spaghetti in vodka sauce. He made it when he won! Which he had looking at the eye he had on display.

"We picked someone so wonderful. Aaah he was so lovely until the end." It was a memory that would last forever. That pretty blue eye was displayed on the fire mantle for Keith to see upon entering the cabin. It gazed back almost as lovingly as Shiro gazed at it. It brought Shiro back to the night when they had picked out their victim. They were having a date night. Hadn't even intended to start a competition. But then they both saw him. It was instant pull. They knew they had to kill him. Sometimes they did kills together yet this time. They both wanted to take their time with him. " Aaah he was so perfect"

 _~Flash Back~_

 _They were sitting at a table around the middle of the restaurant. Both in suits, non smoking section. Nasty habit they both despised. " Keith you look amazing tonight" Shiro complimented his boyfriend while sipping his wine, he prefered white. It went well with his smoked trout dish. Keith on the other hand had a glass of ,slightly overfilled, red wine and a well done steak. Neither were huge drinkers but it was date night and they enjoyed enough other's presence. After all it was hard to find someone who would accept every part of you. Someone you didn't have to hide any secrets from and be yourself._

 _They had freed each other in ways that no one else could and it made them as close now as they ever were. " I could say the same for you." Keith replied a hint of something on his lips, eyes checking out his boyfriend quite thoroughly. Shiro felt a tingle at the implications. Excited for what the night would bring for them. " Have you decided to leave that filthy garage and get a better job yet?" It was a tease laced with some hope that Keith would actually listen to Shiro for once. Keith was wasting his potential working on cars,well bikes in his case. Sure it helped them clean up their crimes but it wouldn't work forever._

" _I don't know officer have you decided to apply for detective yet?" Ouch that was a sore spot for Shiro. Given his current life the amount of hours that go into being a detective would make it actively harder for him to kill. And they both couldn't stop that itch. " Well i….i...Wow." Shiro was the first to notice him. Deeply natural tan skin walked in, a man on his arm that Shiro barely noticed to busy staring at that smooth looking skin. Those fluffy brown locks and most striking of all. " those blue eyes…" Keith followed his gaze to the door a small gasp leaving his lips as well. "Shiro.."_

" _I know babe. Me too."_

" _Ours."_

" _Yes."_

" _No…"_

" _What?"_

" _Mine." Keith grinned looking back at his boyfriend. " I can get to him before you even finish laying out your plan~"_

 _Shiro returned the grin " oh you're on." he purred pulling his boyfriends tie bringing him into a kiss. After breaking it they noticed their new target sitting down with his date. " We'll follow him home tonight then tomorrow our hunt begins."_

" _Babe?"_

" _Yes keith?"_

" _Im going to fuck you until you can't move"_

" _Oh my, trying to cheat already~"_

" _I just know a great strategy, Ta- ka- shi~" Keith whispered, his eyes never leaving Shiro's. Shiro felt a spike of arousal, Keith loved playing dirty and nothing riled Shiro up then using his first name. " Oh you're in for it now Kitten."_

 _~End Flashback~_

Shiro smiled fondly looking back, as a rule they never learned their targets name. Neither liked knowing who they were going to kill as a person. None of them were really worth learning about in their opinion. Part of him had wanted to know this last one's name. Something drew him to that man. Even now he felt a slight pull as if the eye was beckoning him to find the body. Sadly it was probably fish food by now. Lost to the river. He sighed. " Im feeling a bit melancholy now." He really had to let it go though. No point in living in the past he always felt. "Keep moving forward."

A knock came right on time, dinner was almost ready! " You're bit late tonight Keith!" He greet opening the door giving his boyfriend a kiss and pulling him inside. " Hey Shiro! Hey haha!" Keith smiled kissing back with small laughter as he was pulled inside. After they finally parted, Shiro checked on the food while Keith set down his bag. "Smells amazing as always babe but is that what i think it is?" Keith was very confused grabbing the new photo album from his bag. It was blue with rhinestones on it. Filled with pictures of his time with his kill. He knew that smell. Knew what it meant but it confused him because...he had the kill. Shiro should of been making Keith's winner meal. Delicious barbecue. Not...spaghetti like Shiro won. "Did you somehow buy the wrong stuff?" He asked getting close to where Shiro was placing the food down on the plates.

"Of course not babe, you know I make this when I win."

"You didn't."

"But I did. I video taped it and everything like always."

"Babe I got him first. I have photos! Time stamped like always!"

"My darling you must be mistaken! His eye is right there" Shiro pointed to it with the slotted spoon so fast causing sauce to splatter onto keith. Which did not help the growing anger in his eyes. "I'm telling you you're wrong. LOOK!" Keith slammed open the album on the table. The pictures were clear as day. Shiro set down the spoon and bowl. Eyes wide with disbelief at what he was looking at. " This..this is him but I..i know i killed him." He put it back down rushing for the remote. Pressing the buttons to turn on the tv near them. On popped their prey still asleep, to Shiro splashing him awake with water.

It was Keith's turn to stare at the screen not believing what was in front of him. " Twins!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " That's got to be it right?" he laughed a bit manic. After all there was no other way for the same man to be killed twice. Shiro just nodded slowly but he stared at the photograph Keith took. He studied it and where he paused his own video. The man looked exactly the same. Even the most identical twins had some difference. And he had staked out their apartment for over a month not seeing any indication of twins. " Maybe he just visited when you grabbed him. I grabbed him straight from his work!"

"I did too though! I paid some brats to smash the cameras and grabbed him from the back." Keith said shaking his head at this entire situation. " but maybe..maybe his twin was visiting and that's who i grabbed.. Yeah maybe." Shiro nodded. He sighed a bit. " Well we won't have to worry then. We both got the kill then" Shiro laughed, Keith in turn did as well. With the panic leaving them as the only conclusion they could come to, they settled in to eat. They begun to look through and enjoy each others kill. "I'll have to buy the ingredients for bbq tomorrow and we'll celebrate your kill. Those photos are beautiful. He looks so lovely especially when he gives in to you at the end. His face as you fuck him is divine my love"

Keith gave a sheepish smile " Not as lovely as yours. You got him so riled up and that look of realization when you pointed out him enjoying himself. Oh god i could watch it a million times. I wish...we learned their names."

"Heh that's funny i was thinking the same thing. Maybe we can learn it tomorrow."

"Ah that's right. Got to stick with our second tradition of buying or taking something from their place of work~ You know. You really could use a new tv for the dining room. Might as well get one tomorrow. A big one to watch this amazing tape over and over again. " Keith happily slurped his dinner up. It was a great idea Shiro thought about it. He had a massive tv in the living room to watch but they usually watched at the dinner table. Their target had worked in the electronics department. Maybe a new tv would be nice. "Or maybe a new game. We have been a bit busy and i do miss kicking your ass."

"Oh no you don't! I'll take you on any time any day." Keith challenged, food half eaten as he started the playstation. " Mortal kombat. Me and you right now. "

Shiro couldn't talk him out of it…

* * *

Lance was having a terrible...Terrible...no good...fucking bad day ok? It was 5 am and he was woken by a call, by one of his least fave people right now ,the biggest lie he loved him but it was 5 in the fucking morning the sun wasn't even up. "Uuugh Coran I can't I drank all night. I feel sick."

"My boy I really need your help! Justin quit this morning! I cannot believe the nerve of some people! I have advil and fresh coffee for you but i really need help opening. I can't do it alone. You don't' have to stay all day. Trish comes in for her shift at 12 and you can go home then."

Lance was very weak when Coran asked him to do stuff. Mostly cause Coran was his uncle..ok not his real uncle but the reincarnation of his uncle. When Lance found him after college he immediately agreed to work with him. He didn't want to lose the only family member he's found reincarnated. Even if Coran didn't know him or who he was. They had a bond. And He knew Coran felt it. " Alright Tío. I'll be in. I gotta be quiet though. Hunk and Pidge decided to steal my guest room. Think they wanted to make me talk. Actually thanks for the great excuse to get out of that." He smiled hearing Coran's laugh as they hung up.

Quiet as a mouse he got ready, dressed up and ….slightly not looking like he was run over by a vodka monster. He then remembered he didn't know where his car was… " Fuck what did Shiro do to my car?" he groaned. Work wasn't to far away but just far enough that walking would be a bitch. He could borrow Pidge's car but then she'd either kill him or use it as an excuse to ask him what he meant when he said he couldn't die last night.. Uuugh he still hates that he said that. Lance just sucked it up and called a ride to pick him up. He had a bad feeling about today, but could not place his hands on it. " Maybe it's just the hangover" he convinced himself it was just that. That and having to go into work on a day off. Having to deal with the last situations he found himself in. Whatever it was he wanted the feeling to go away.

The coffee and advil helped a lot. Lance downed 3 cups before he felt good enough to actually help Coran with opening all the shutters and unlocking the doors and opening registers. Coran had the from until 1 pm then Slav came in to take over. He was the co owner with Coran. Lance did not like Slav….Luckily the man didn't like working so he only worked one day a week. Which was usually Lance's day off. He silently thanked Coran for that since he made the schedule. Lance was stuck til 12 or more likely 1 as well given Trish loved to be tardy a lot.

"Thank you again for helping me out. By the way I wanted to ask you what happened to your car? Is that why you were drinking my boy?" Lance snapped up at the mention of his car " Oh yeah! Did you see how it was totaled? My poor baby blue!"

"Well i understand how you feel when i saw it this morning i was shocked! Why haven't you gotten it moved yet to be repaired?" Coran's questions pried further then Lance needed right now. He was not sure he could handle this line of questioning. He had no real answers. " I guess i was too shocked. Just wanted to drink and forget for a bit. Maybe i need a vacation!" he half joked about that. Coran just waved him off with a lighthearted chuckle getting back to his own work.

There was a lot going on and it wouldn't hurt for Lance to take some time to sort out what he wanted to do. Two serial killers would be after him after no missing posters go up or no bodies are found. His secret which he holds so very dear will be found out. Lance honestly had no clue what he would do if someone found out his secret. He guessed if it had to be anyone a serial killer would be best. "I mean if they tried to expose me they'd have to admit they killed me…"

"What was that Lance?"

"Oh nothing Boss man! I'm finished with this pallet so i'll open up electronics now. Anything you need before I move over there? "

"Nope! All good over here!"

"Alrighty!" Lance smiled moving to his post among machines. He found a bit of irony that he was a roughly 17th century boy living in the 21st century. When he was young his biggest fear was not having enough children to help his farm grow and keep his family name alive….Now his biggest fear is becoming a government experiment. Hell he'd rather be taken by aliens. Lance wondered how different his life would of been if he never dated that witch. If he just married the woman his pop wanted him to. If he never lived through the industrial revolution. Traveled the world. He wondered often how different things would be. How different he would be. " There really no point in thinking to much into it.. " he sighed.

It was dead in the store. No one showed up this early. Lance hated morning shift. As much as he would love to work with Coran more closely he hated how quiet and still the morning was. That man was a morning person through and through. Lance just couldn't do it personally. It was barely 8 now. Sun peaking over the horizon. No one except those going to work were awake right now. "Even Hunk's garage doesn't open til 11.." Honestly He had no idea why Coran opened so early. It was very rare someone stopped by. Often it was a trucker passing through town or the occasional drunk needing advil. But electronics? No no one wanted to buy anything from electronics until at least the afternoon. Maybe that's why Trish was always later. She knew as well as he did this end was as dead as a doornail in the mornings.

He just sat in the chair watching stuff on his phone to pass the time. The bell for the shop hadn't gone off once yet so he wasn't worried. " Aww lil sebastian. You silly pony." Lance loved watching parks and rec in his down time. The show was pure hearted and hilarious. He might have a small crush on Donna and Tom. " Friendship goals" he wished. He had the money and he would often use the excuse 'treat yo self' to buy stuff he could never justify when questioned later.

" For some reason that reminds me i need to call the tow truck and hunk...after work." damn he might not be able to get out of talking to hunk after all. "Wait! Duh! Car perfect excuse!" he let out a big huff of relief. Lance let a big smile grace his face " Maybe my gut was wrong maybe today won't be so bad! It's already almost 11." thanks to watching shows until he lost track of time " and I can give Hunk a reason why i was so upset last night." he couldn't help how being so happy at how things came together. He didn't lose his car. He wouldn't have to explain to hunk. And he got to spend a good part of the morning with Coran! Which really was the icing on the cake really. " I have to treat him to dinner soon" Lance mused going back to his show.

A ding rang across the store, Lance didn't bother looking up. No one bought electronics this early. Probably someone stopping in for snack food or light grocery shopping. He heard Coran welcome them. " oh! I believe the largest television we carry is 90 inch. There's an associate in the electronics section who can help you out! He'll know exactly where it is sirs!"

Ok Lance heard that… "Fuck of course someone wants to buy a tv right now. Because fuck me right universe?" he just sighed putting his phone away before the customers see him. Coran probably knew that's why he talked so loudly. Made lance smile how much the man watched out for him. "I am definitely taking him out for dinner now. Man deserves to be pampered. " Lance put on his best service face. Large grin and ready to sell the most expensive tv they have. He however did not expect the universe to fuck him over this much. Lance did the only thing he could think of in this moment. This hellish moment. Where the universe placed BOTH the serial killers who killed him in front of knows it's both because well Officer Shirogane was hard to remember and so was that mullet. Both who seemed equally frazzled to see him. Alive. So lance. Pretended not to know them at all. " Welcome! How may I help you fine gentlemen today?"

Shiro seemed unable to talk but the other one did though he stuttered out " Um oh...oh..um.. Tv.."

Shiro stepped in then " What Keith is trying to say is we are interested in buying a new tv for our house. Something big…" Lance did not like how quickly Shiro went from shocked to inquisitive. He was studying Lance. " Of course! We carry mostly Sharp and Samsung brands as well as a few off brands. Largest we have is a 90 inch HD samsung. It's very expensive though. Are you sure you wouldn't you prefer a 60 or 70 inch television?"

"No thank you. 90 inch is perfect. Can you show us where it is uuuh Lance?" Shiro's smile put him on edge. Keith didn't seem to understand it either given the confused look he gave his companion. Lance hoped to god that they would just think he had a doppelganger and move on Still he nodded and lead them to the back of the store where the bigger displays were held. "Here you are sirs. Let me know if you need help loading and carrying. Coran can check you out at the front." Lance tried to get away but felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

It was Shiro. The look on his face evolved into a predatory one " Hey now don't rush off while dealing with customers. It's very rude. I have a few…." his paused made lance gulp " Questions about the tv."

"Questions?"

"Yes. Does it have good surround sound? "

"I believe it does. It says so right here on the box. As well as any other information you could need sir. Now I really should"

"Hey now **Lance**. What's the rush?" Shiro's grip tightened a bit. " Hey this is an odd question but you wouldn't happen to have a brother...or two would you?"

Being frightened and in a proverbial corner Lance did not think how his answer would help him only said the truth " No, I'm an only child." Keith and Shiro exchanged a look after that answer.

"Lance Lance, lancey lancey lancey. You have some explaining to do…" Shiro's gaze was cold as steel. Keith's matched his. Lance didn't know what to do. He was trying everything he could not to hyperventilate right then and there.

"Lance I'm here for my shift!" Trish walked to the back back smiling and waving at him. " hi! Coran said to relieve you and take over from here while you count down your drawer. What happened to your car B. T. Ws? It's completely totalled!"

"Trish! You're not only on time but early for once! It's a miracle! Hallelujah! Praise the lord almighty!" he was only half joking.

She pushed his shoulder " Shut it! You dork! Go countdown i'll finish answering any questions these two have. And F. Y. I. Coran called told me you had a rough night so I rushed. So you owe me one!"

Lance waved as he walked by " Sure! Whatever you want. Take care of Shiro and Keith there! Make sure they get the extended warranty too!" Lance was just glad to be away from them and running towards his register. He felt their eyes on him as he disappeared.

Trish was too focused on her coworker to notice the customers whispering to each other.

Shiro looked at Keith " I only said your name. Not mine.. His car is the one I got vandalized… It's him..but how?" Keith looked at Shiro with the same questions and said " Something's not right here…" Shiro agreed.

"We have to have a talk with our dear Lance.."


	4. My Neighbor Zethy!

**I did that thing again where i write when im extremely tired. And i post before i read and fix stuff up. oh well. more Shiro and Keith chasing after lance. Will they ever figure things out? who knows? How dark am i going to make this fic? Even i don't know!**

* * *

Lance rushed as quickly as he could getting his register counted down. He had no sales so he assumed the store standard was still in there so he could finish quicker. If he could go any faster he would. As it were he was already logging out of the system, grabbing his coat and waving goodbye to Coran. He didn't bother with his car. ' I'll call someone later. ' he told himself just trying to get to the bus stop. Lance went to check the schedule but as luck would have it he was just in time for the bus to arrive. Fare paid. Bus boarded. Serial killers stuck with an even more talkative employee then him. Now seated he begun listing in his head the things he needed to do..

'Ok. Go to apartment.

Get basic stuff.

Go to private cabin.

Call in vacation days.

Wait for them to think he skipped town.

God I hate to do that to coran after someone just quit but this this is could be very serious! I don't want to move yet. It's still too soon. Damnit. Why this gotta happen to me?' His mind raced with panic. He really just wanted to enjoy the time he had before his friends would notice him not aging...he had at least another 10, maybe 20 years if he's LUCKY before people would ask why he looks so young still. He hated that part. The lying. Saying he's had plastic surgery or saying he just takes that good care of his skin.. Then leaving before anyone can catch on. Starting over wasn't to rough. Lance had a system at this point. Make friends stay with them for a good 25-30 years. Move on then live in more or less solitude for a while before moving on and making new friends. Then after a while he'd try to find the reincarnations of some of them. It's worked so far! He's met a lot of people and he gets to re-meet them over and over again. It hit him then.

"I've never met Shiro or Keith before…" He thought aloud then. Usually he met the same people. After a certain point he kind of became bound to the ones he made a close connection with. It's why he sees Allura. And Hunk..and Coran and Pidge and Matt and Alfor and Lotor and and...so many more but never..never these two. Not in hundreds of years. Sure he made friends with new people who weren't reincarnations but he almost never meets them again after moving on. These two gave him that feeling though. The same one as all the others he knew. He wondered if in their next life time they'd be nicer.. After all some of his friends had past lives where they've hurt him as well.

He didn't know what was worse..that their first meeting was them killing him or that he wanted to meet them again. Lance didn't have too much time to follow that thought as his stop came. "Out of the bus and into the frying pan...that's how that saying goes right?" with a sigh he hurried to his apartment building and into his apartment. It wasn't safe to stay there since well serial killers tend to stalk their prey and if they knew where he worked they'd definitely know his apartment. Luckily they would not know about his cabin since it was before the city was built and he didn't sell that land to the city! He had a lot of cabins and houses to be honest. Over time just building them in places he's visited and liked staying at. Usually he rents apartments nowadays but his little homes are filled with the stuff he's collected. " i'm thinking to much about useless things. Point is they can't find me there. " Lance grabbed his suitcase. Shoving clothes, his electronics, various comfort items he both did and didn't need. He didn't want to anyone to figure out where he was going but he kind of didn't have a car right now. He did not have time to deal with a car dealership and ordering a rental to be driver wouldn't give him enough time to get away. Hell those two might already be finishing up if they even kept up the pretense of buying the damn tv. He felt more rushed now. Quick to leave the apartment either way. Best thing he could do was a shitty thing and hot wire a car. It would be easier to steal someone he at least knows car so he could pay them back later. Or borrow one…. Zethrid! She had a small car that was perfect. And she was always complaining about how much she hated it because of how small it was during book club!

Up one floor and 5 doors down he knocks. A Broad woman,muscular, hair pink and purple, and her arms covered in tattoos answers her door looking down at Lance. " Hi!" he gives a small wave. She only raises an eye brow before asking.

"What do you want?"

"ok so here's the deal. I'm in some trouble...nothing bad promise! I just maybe... I need...I need to borrow your car?"

"No."

"Wait wait wait! Please Zethy! I really need this! It's just for a week...maybeamonth..."

"What?! Look you can't just ask for my car Mr. 467."

"467 thats my...My name is Lance!… I don't call you by your apartment number Zethrid…..and pretty please?"

"I don't care. I need my car. As crappy as it is it gets me to my power lift competitions and to my girlfriend's. You are not taking my car." She moved to shut the door but Lance put his hand in the way.. His hand which was also holding….a large sum of money.

"Ok I'll buy it then! I didn't want to do this but here is 20,000. You can buy a bigger and better car. One worthy of your muscles! Please Zethy i'm honestly pretty desperate right now."

Her eyes narrowed at him. She grabbed the money confirming that it was real and counting it. One more glance down at his puppy dog eyes. " Never call me Zethy again if you want to live." She threw the keys at him and shut the door. Lance didn't care how rude she was he just fist pumped the air. Money always won. "Next book club meeting i'll make those lemon squares you love!" he yelled. He knew she loved them even if she never said it.

Now he could make his way out into the woods! Only this time he had the choice of going to the woods. His cabin. his safe haven. He made his way down to the garage and begun loading up the car. Sadly as he was loading up his new car he heard voices walking into the parking lot that he knew very well by now. He quickly hid in the back seat out of sight with the window slightly rolled down so he could hear them.

 **"Well His car is trashed and we know he doesn't have a second one. If we're lucky we can catch him while he's packing."**

 **"Are we sure he's going to leave town though? He might just stay with a friend. I know he knows my boss.''**

 **"That is a possibility Keith, but we can't confront him if he's staying at a friend's. To get to the bottom of whatever is happening we have to get him alone."**

 **"I hate when you're right…Wish we could just kill him again and get it over with."**

 **"Hey now don't pout. Once this is all over we'll -**

Their voice got further and further away as they walked closer to the elevator. Lance only heard that part of their conversation. It made him feel more comfortable with his plan. He would be able to hide away and they would assume he left for good. Even so he might have to move apartments and change to a different place of work. But if he could avoid ever seeing those two again. He'd be ok with doing all of that. This was a lot of trouble. But he couldn't risk being experimented on. Whether by the goverment or just killed over and over again by people with sick twisted minds who should probably be locked away forever...he took in a deep breath and With new resolve he got in the driver's seat and took off.

He would be in his cabin by midnight at the latest.

* * *

Shiro had sent Keith out to wait in the car while he talked to their new...sales associate. " Hey Trish right?" She nodded " Look we know we want this television. We don't need to be sold on it. and can we have it delivered to our house?" His eye pleaded with her. " Sure! Gosh Coran is going to love me for making this sale! Suck it lance!" She giggled grabbing the scanner on her hip and getting the code. " Ok I'll ring this up at the register and take down your info!" He let her lead the way back. Despite how quick he was filling out their info and despite being in a sort of rush to catch this Lance he couldn't help but ask her. " so what's the deal with your coworker? Lance?"

"Oh him! Hmmm I dunno. He's very talkative! Super cute! All the girls love flirting with him. Some guys too. Never see him with anyone so I think he's single if that's why you're asking." she winked at him as if that was the definitive reason. He just chuckled and waved her off before finishing the last of the paperwork. " Thank you for helping me but I have really got to be going." Shiro took his receipt and got the hell out of dodge. When he got to the car he saw Keith in the driver's seat. "Just this once" he said handing over the keys to his car. He never let anyone touch this car. If it wasn't for the determination in Keith's eyes he wouldn't let him now either.

Keith was a speed demon on the road. He knew every single backroad and alley. The entire city and it's outskirts...hell maybe the entire state were mapped in that brain of his. He got them to the building's parking garage in record time. Shiro almost was thankful for once his boyfriend was a maniac on the road. Almost. "You are so lucky im the best cop in this town. Or you would have a mountain of tickets." he said as they exited the car.

Keith shot back "Yeah yeah. Dream on. You'd never catch me."

"Ha! You say that as if i haven't already. " Shiro smirked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. If anyone saw them they wouldn't be too suspicious of a couple walking together.

"Maybe we'll catch him in the parking lot."

"Well His car is trashed and we know he doesn't have a second one. But If we're lucky we can catch him while he's still packing."

"Sooooo are we really sure he's going to leave town though? He might just stay with a friend. I know he knows my boss.''

"That is a possibility Keith, but we can't confront him if he's staying at a friend's. To get to the bottom of whatever is happening we have to get him alone."

"I hate when you're right…Wish we could just kill him again and get it over with." Keith pouted rubbing his head, though he was happy they were getting close to the elevator.

"Hey now don't pout. Once this is all over we'll have a romantic dinner. Pick a new victim. And the next one will hopefully not be nearly as much trouble. And next time...i'll get them first~"

Keith shoved Shiro into the elevator as it opened "As if! You'll never match my speed cop."

They both heard a car starting up, they didn't think anything of it at first more intent on heading to Lance's apartment. But the small voice in the back of their heads did think it was weird they didn't see anyone else in the parking lot. Up they went. " Apartment 467." Shiro stated when they reached their floor. Keith took the lead reading the numbers til he stood in front of the door. " Dammit" he stated as he easily opened the door. " It's unlocked." Both entered easily noting the disarray of the area. How it was throw apart. "How much of this is his average messy and how much is him rushing to get out of here before we came?" Keith had asked picking up a pair of discarded jeans before tossing them back down.

"Well I may not be a detective but i wouldn't need to be in order to tell you this screams left in a hurry. But it still seems new. He might not of left the building yet or gotten to far. No buses run right now. And I can track his card if i need to. Let's look around for any clues. If he does skip town altogether it will be harder to find him." They split up.

Shiro walked around looking around the apartment. He noticed that there weren't any family photos at all. There were only recent ones of his friends. He saw the owner of the store. A beautiful woman who looked way to refined to know a retail clerk. He knew Hunk from Keith's work but did not recognize the woman standing next to him and Lance. Hell the man even had a picture of his book club members but none of a mother or father or siblings not even of himself as a kid. " Either he really hates his family or something is wrong here.. What have you found Keith?"

Keith hadn't much luck either. A look at the apartment showed it was pretty surprisingly barebones. Sure the man had entertainment systems,dvd player,smart tv,playstation,xbox. etc. Even a full bookcase. but no real personal items. Unless he really packed them all in that short amount of time. Everything in his room was bare minimum of a room. His bedroom was as basic as could be. No fancy bed. It looked like a great quality one but he had no headboard or frame just let it sit on the factory frame. Side tables that looked like that came from a hotel. Closet obviously emptied of clothes bu there were no extra shoes. Or weird closet stuff. Keith had golf clubs he never used but he still had them, had unopened boxes from when he moved in with Shiro and hadn't fully unpacked.. Lance had nothing of the sort in his. He heard Shiro call for him and he walked back into the living room. " Nothing either. Like signs of living but not like he's been here for as long as we know he has. Whats going on here Shiro who is this man? "

Shiro just laughed and ran a hand through his hair pushing his white fringe back "You know. I don't know. But I'm kind of getting more curious now. You're the cryptid expert. Think he's an alien? " Keith shook his head, a fond smile on his lips " Come on if he was an alien he wouldn't need to pack his stuff. He'd just aduct us! Maybe he's a government cloning experiment. We just helped off the clones."

There was a knock at the door. They looked at each other, hesitant to answer. No one should know they were there especially when knowledge of Lance skipping town become known to his friends. A target would be painted on their backs. "He doesn't have a fire escape we'll have to wait til they leave." Keith whispered.

Another knock. " Mr 467? I need to speak with you about the money you gave me?...for my car? Hello?" the voice called out followed by another knock.

Shiro opened the door. " Hi! What's this about your car?" he showed his badge quickly not wanting her to actually know his name. But it was an easy way to get people to trust him.

"Argh I knew it. I knew it when he left so fast. That little shit. He got this money illegally didn't he? Darn and i was finally looking forward to getting a new car. Just take it. I don't want trouble with cops."

He smiled fondly pushing the money back at her " Whoa now. It's ok. He didn't steal money. We're looking for him for another reason. You keep that but tell us about your car...how long ago did he take it?"

She stared, a bit of suspicion in her eyes but nonetheless she replied "not to long I gave him the keys maybe 10 mins ago at most."

Shiro connect the dots that moment. " Your car wouldn't happen to be small and dark blue would it? " She nodded. " Fuck.. That's the car we saw leaving. We got to go before he gets away. Thank you for you help ma'am!" they ran past her to the elevator. Hoping to be able to find the car.

"Wait!" she called out just barely managing to catch them before the elevator doors shut. " It has a gps you can track it. Look don't...don't go to hard on the boy. He's actually a good man. And if you tell him I said that i'll kill you. " she wrote down the info they needed to get the gps tracking and let them go on their way. " Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" She just shook her head and waited for the other elevator to come down so she could go home.

They looked at each other after getting the information. "Maybe...this is our lucky day." Keith said. " you know..it pays to be a cop" Shiro laughed. They would get to the bottom of this mystery.


	5. A Wonderful Reunion!

**New part! I've been traveling last couple days so haven't been able to write but just got to locations yaaay.**

 **There some sex in this some keith and shiro time~ more talk of killing and all that of course. you know how it is by now.**

* * *

Lance was exhausted by the time he reached his cabin. Middle of nowhere. Just how he liked it when running away. But it was at minimum an 8 hour drive here. More like 15 since he had to stop for gas and food every once in a while, It was almost morning by the time he actually got here. He smiled looking up at his cabin. Just as beautiful as when he built it. He's glad he has people take care of it when he's not using it. Keeps it from being run down. He had texted them saying he would be there for a while.

Right now though. He needed to sleep. He figured he'd unpack tomorrow then do a supply run. Closest town is an hour and a half back but it was worth it. "I've been overdue for a vacation honestly" the circumstances are not ideal, he'll take what he can get though. He's been very active the last couple years. Going back to school to learn new stuff. He always hated going back to school even if he loved learning and meeting people. And don't even get him started on working in retail! Lance shook his head. He needed to sleep. "Before I start thinking of the worst customers i've ever had.."

Walking in he flipped the switch expecting lights to come on. Nothing. Pitch black. "Fuck.." groaning he set down the bag on his back and used his cellphone for a flashlight " Have to flip the breaker." he forgot about that. Looking around he tried not to get all nostalgic. He was too tired And all he wanted was to sleep. "Maybe i'll do it in the morning…." he heavily debated just going to sleep and not going in his creepy basement. After weighing his options he knew morning him would be more pissed. He was not. A morning person.

His basement was just very creepy. Then again what basement wasn't a little eery? " Ok lance you got this. You're 417 years old. You're immortal...dated a witch for years! Seen creatures that should not exist...I shouldn't exist.. Nothing in that basement is going to be scarier than me. Ok ok" he took a deep breath and braved the basement. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he gasp. " Aww! Rolo you didn't!" Rolo, being the amazing person he was, renovated the basement of the cabin. Lance and him had talked about it a lot making it into a game den. Rolo was there more than Lance usually and loved his billiards. " That's why he replied to my text saying he left a surprise." He laughed just grinning from ear to ear. This calmed him immensely. It looked like just another hang out space rather than the creepy cellar it was before. All concrete.

" I'm sooooo giving him the best christmas gift. Ok ok. Breaker box." Lance found it in its usual spot. Small closet under stairs. It didn't seem to have changed. One flip and boom. Lights! " and Lance said. Let there be an electric bill!" He did not bother turning off all the lights as he headed up stairs. Some here some there but mostly his goal was going to the top floor and then his bedroom and falling into his bed.

Entering his bedroom he was so relieved it didn't look too dusty. He flopped into the bed " still sooo fluffy" it was the best bed ever. One of the most comfy, foam but just firm enough for Lance's lithe frame. He thought about some of the stuff he missed. Hiking in the woods. Climbing the rest of the mountain that his cabin laid on. The mountain that he technically owned. Well he had at one point bought it from the state but as far as they know he's not him he's his great great grandson. He didn't care as much. His only didn't want them building a road on it or around it. Making it into actual development. Wanted it secluded. Safe.

Sleep came then. Drifting off not even under the covers.

* * *

Shiro was driving, Keith was looking out the window. Neither really talking seemingly both in thought wondering what was their next step. They had the information to track lance. Knew where he'd be. They could look it up and be wherever he was as soon as possible. Shiro pulled them into their own apartment. " Let's do some planning before we go after him. Now that we can track him we don't have to was already dangerous letting a neighbor see us." Shiro said but Keith could see how his hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Both of them wanted to know what was happening. Planning is the smart thing to do. The right thing. Patience wasn't Keith's strong suit.

They went inside anyway putting down keys and jackets settling on couch together. Arms thrown over back relaxing. " Any plans yet Shiro?"

"No..not really. I keep thinking about him though...how cute his face was. How he hid his panic almost well enough that we couldn't catch on… He knows who we are. What we did. But how he's still alive..and intact. God he's so beautiful to tear apart. "

Keith could only agree. While this had been weird he couldn't wait to find this Lance. To take care of him a second time. He's never done that before. Killed the same victim. Specially one as attractive as this one. " His skin covered in blood is so nice. Red suits him so well."

Shiro laughed, hand pushing his hair back. " Reminds me a bit of how we met. Had no clue the victim i choose i would find killing someone else. You looks so stunning covered in their blood. "

"Yeah but then you had to make yourself known to me. Scared the crap out of me! The fight we had though was something else."

Both remembered that night with fondness. Shiro changed the subject back to their current target though. " Been a while since we worked together to stalk a victim. Don't even know what we're going to do with him."

"Make him ours again. He belongs to us Takashi." Keith crawled onto Shiro's lap pulling him into a kiss. "And he'll always be ours just like the others. Our canvas of destruction. Rip and pull him apart til those pretty blue eyes stop looking at the world. Forever frozen with our faces in them. Our Lance." Shiro grabbed his hips kissing him back. "Mmm, Oh you say the best things kitten. Let's take a break before we go searching for him. I have a feeling you have something else on your mind."

Shiro stood then, their lips still locked as he supported Keith's weight. He all but slammed him into a wall. It sometimes amazed him how someone as light as Keith could also be as strong as he was. He'd been flip enough times to know. When Keith dominated it was like pure heat and passion. Shiro prefered more, slow. Taking apart piece by piece until Keith is a mess unable to even speak. Oh how many times he's debated slitting Keith's throat while he's mid thrust. As much as they'd both love to kill each other they tried to push down those urges. It was easy since their need for company was a louder voice.

Now wasn't the time for those thoughts anyway. This was a sudden desperate needing love they were about to make. If you could really call their love 'love' Keith sucked marks into his neck, Shiro bit his lips licking the blood making bruises with his hands. Panting as he entered Keith. Clothes hanging on limbs, he was barely prepare,the friction rough and hard, pain the same as pleasure to them.

"Fuck Takashi please! i need oooOoooo" Keith's nails left possesive red lines. Head thrown back leaving dents in the wall. Shiro kept him pinned tight, no room to even touch himself. Keith's mind was pure fog. "You'll cum on my cock or not at all Kitten." that got a whine from him. His own hips working against Shiro's seeking a release. It wouldn't be long. It built quickly and soon he moaned out Shiro's name cumming between them. Staining the shirts they wore still. Shiro was not to far behind from that. He muttered something before he came inside Keith.

Panting and a last more gentle kiss before they separated. " Guess we better get cleaned up." Shiro said pulling his pants back up. Keith only nodded, he was covered in sweat after a moment he grinned " Round two in the shower?"

Later they would be cleaned,and packed for their trip. Ready and prepared to hunt their Lance. "This is going to be fun."

"Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

When Lance woke he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He figured some coffee and bagels would fix that. He remembered he had to do a grocery run and even possibly clean out the fridge. He noted he had a couple texts from his friends. Probably noticing that his apartment was empty. Calling Allura he figured was his best bet. She would pass the message he was on vacation. The phone clicked.

"Lance! Where are you? Are you ok? Your apartment was a mess!"

"Calm down Lulu! I just was impulsive! You know how i've been needing a vacay for a while. I finally headed to my cabin. Going to get some of that R&R you keep telling me to get. Besides why are YOU worried? You know I can't die right? You're the only one who knows this…" He tried not to get a little sad about that.

"I know but that doesn't mean i'm not going to be worried about you! I'm glad you called me. Call Katie now. She will not be happy but you know she worries a lot about you…. And also….You know you can tell them right? They won't turn you into be experimented on." she sounded well...like she always did when he brought it up. Sorry. Regretful. She remembered all her past lives after a while. Allura was the only person he could talk to without fear. She would always hold a place in his heart being his first love.

"I'll be ok Lulu. I'll call Pidge and hunk. If I'm lucky they'll be together. I think today is their DnD day. I was hoping to get you to tell them but i know that tone.. That's the one of nooooooooo haha!" He head her laugh " good bye Lance. I might join you at that cabin one day. Is the pool still heated?"

"Of you know it."

"Great! I'll talk to you later. Be safe Lala."

"Aww you only call me Lala when you're really happy!"

She hung up and Lance laughed only slightly maniacally before pressing Pidge's number.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" Lance couldn't help it he died cackling like a madman. "You've done it now pidge. Your nerdiness has officially killed me. I can't breathe oh my god this is the end. Tell my children i love them. Tell my wife she can't have the cart i'm dead." he made a raspberry noise hearing laughter on the other end. If only pidge knew just how extra funny that was given he did take someone else's car. Then again pidge was in the book club maybe Zethy told her…

"Did Zethrid tell you?"

"Yes, yes she did Lance. You are in HUGE trouble! I thought Hunk and I could finally get you to sit down and talk to us. You've been so weird this entire week. We were so worried then we get to your apartment. You don't answer. Hunk has to use his spare key. And it's a mess! You looked like you were running away from someone! Do you know how hard it was to get Hunk not to have a panic attack or throw up? Zethrid texted me when she heard hunk scream asking what happened and saying you bought her car and took off suddenly? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME LANCE ANTON MCCLAIN!"

Lance sighed, he knew this was going to be a bit harder to explain. He hadn't really had time to think of an actual good excuse as to why he left so suddenly. Allura was easy. She often pressured him to come out here and relax saying even if he had a long life he should take time to enjoy nature and blah blah blah. Pidge though...was extremely smart. Hell he's honestly surprised she hasn't figured him out already. She could cure cancer if she she had been a medical student. Nope computers is her specialty. "Probably just make a robot to cure it.."

"I'm waiting on an answer Lance. Not the best time to let your mind wonder. That just says you're making an excuse."

"Yeah yeah uugh i just don't know how to explain. I needed some time ok? Allura's always pressuring me about taking a vacation. I guess it finally just blew over ya know? I'm ok guys really. I know hunk is listening to and i'm sorry I really am. I.." He took a moment to collect himself. He should do this… It hurt to tell them because that meant they would pressure him to stay with them. He didn't like watching them grow old...or die. Even after all this time. You'd think he'd be desensitised.. But he wasn't. " I promise i will tell you guys when i get back. I need a while to think before i can decide what my next move is. I'm just dealing with a big issue right now. Im at my cabin though. If you can make time you're more than welcomed up here. Allura will give address. But i need...i need time ok Katie?" He hoped adding in her real name would sink it in more he's serious. He never uses it. She'll always be Pidge the person who beat his highscore on all the machines at the arcade and he kept those scores for decades! Always seeing "pidge" and wondering who the fuck that was til they met in college.

"Lance…" he heard her say, a sigh before a affirmative grunt " Alright. Hunk understands too. We'll support you no matter what. You've always helped us out when we needed it. We love you Lance. You're our family so just..just come home ok? You still promised to join our game soon! Matt's the DM and you know we're not going to get anything done heh!"

"Of course! Next time for sure. Thanks pidgeottoooo. I'll text you later I need to make a shopping run now." He let them go putting his cell away. "Now i'm wide awake and my stomach is mad at me."

To the store it was!

Well after checking to see if the fridge needed cleaning. He didn't want to come home with perishables and discover he has to wait for hours before he can put them in the fridge. He got so lucky as he opened it and discovered not only was it luckily empty (no rotting food) it was perfectly clean! It was cooled form being on all night too so getting food would be easy. He was also lucky as he looked through the cabinets and found coffee. He might not have more then cans in them but finding unopened coffee was like a god sent.

One...ok two cups of coffee later he was on his way to the town that was at the closest to him. Radio up, sunglasses on he relaxed as he drove. He let himself relax feel at peace. There was no way he could be found here. After laying low for a bit he could get his life back on track. He even really liked the small town near him. It was so small he wondered how it even had a supermarket. It was the largest thing it had. It had a cute name tho 'Altea Heights' if he wanted to it would take him only a little more then an hour to walk around the entire town. It's population was less then 1,000 people. maybe even less then 500. It got lucky, it was along a major highway though. A lot of people passed through it so he guessed that's what kept it together despite the low population.

Either way he didn't care. The road to his cabin was hidden just off the side of the town most the locals didn't know about it. Kept him safe. Though a few hunters found it here an there. He thought he'd pop in to say hi to Rolo and Nyma. They lived there after all. Only ones who knew about the cabin. Took care of it for him and in return he let them use it any time they like. He pulled up to the small crafts store they owned. Rolo offered his services since he was an amazing construction expert though he often told lance his clientele was mostly old people wanting to fix their furniture. Not that he minded it was a paycheck. Nyma mostly ran the store. She also loved making art and sculpting sadly that didn't pay many bills so she opened a hobby and crafts store. Her main clientele was people who liked modeled trains or boats and kids that needed school supplies for cheaper then the super market sells them. They both greeted him as he entered, the way they did all customers since they usually tinkered with something at all times.

"Yo!" He called out waving as they actually looked and they smiled at him.

"Lance! Bud heey! Glad to see you made it in one piece. Kinda shocked us showing up suddenly." Rolo hoped over the counter to give him a side hug and welcoming him further in. " What's with the sudden vacation dude? "

"Ah not much. Just wanted to get away for a bit to be honest."

"Yeah. I get it. Me and Nyms were up there bout a week ago. Lake is nice now that springs finally coming. Make sure to catch some fish not just swim if you head out there!"

"Ah the lake bring back so many memories. Of when you scared those kids with the mask and fake machete. "

"You're not any better Mr. 'the freddy claws were on sale' hmm?"

"what they were only a dollar! I couldn't let you have all the fun!"

Nyma just shook her head " I don't know how im going to deal with you two for a month. not with this little one to weigh me down"

"what lit... OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS REALLY? You didn't tell me i was going to be an uncle! IS the nursery done? Can I help paint it? Do you have a crib yet?"

"Whoa settle down Lance! ha. We've got all that already, made the crib myself of course! Little Beezer gonna love it!" Rolo flexed his muscles his pride showing .

"Beezer's not actually their name don't worry. I know that look. " Nyma laughed " SHE is going to be named Belleiana. HE" she points towards her husband " Is just excited and came up with that nickname like he does for all his construction buddies. Said as soon as she can hold a tool he's going to teach her all he knows about building."

"She's going to be the daughter of two highly gifted crafts people. She'll probably build a better town for ya'll!" Lance smirked "God we need to catch up more but I need to get food for my little cabin. I'll see you two...you three later." They waved good bye as he left, not noticing the 100 he slipped into the tip jar for them. He knew he'd find a way to give more later but for now it'd pay for maybe a week's worth of diapers. It made him think how sad he was he couldn't' have children.

In his long life he had tried a few times. He only got married once. first time he joined army. She was a sweetie. they tried for a kid for years before he realized he might not be able to have children since he was immortal. He loved her a lot and it hurt when he was drafted. He died in that war. and woke up that morning in his bed. He was lucky she wasn't home so he could slip out and that he was blown up cause if he had died in front of people his body would heal right there instead. Lance was also lucky that apparently it only counted if he considered the bed HIS. He wasn't sure how it worked exactly. If someones waited long enough in front of his dead body he'd wake up healed but if no one was around or his body completely destroyed he'd appear back in the last bed he slept in. "I literally live like a video game character who respawns.." he often thought that very thought.

He pushed his mind back to the present and entered the supermarket. " Time to get some fooooooood." Lance could feel himself getting hungrier by the minute. " food court then actual shopping." Mind made up he did exactly that heading over needing some of that delicious and yet disgusting food court food.

"Well ain't that a sight for sore eyes. Lance!" That voice...oh no. Lance look behind him and tried his best to keep a smile. " Lotor! Hi." he didn't' expect to see Lotor there. He should thought considering his father like owns the chain of these supermarkets and Lotor in particular owns this one and the town he thinks..but Lance isn't sure on that one. " Ah it's always wonderful to see you. How's Allura?"

"She's good. You know you can see her yourself right?"

"I know i know but she never returns my emails or calls and I'm quite busy with business you know how it is. How are you by the way? It's been years! You haven't aged a day."

" Uh yeah you'd be surprised how little or how much actually changes in 4 years. Been doing my own thang you know how it is.."

"mhm mhm well hate to cut our reunion short Lance, love, but im afraid i have a meeting soon. We will have to get together for dinner soon. Farewell!" Lotor hurried off looking at his phone.

"I can't believe I dated him..." to be fair lotor hadn't actually dated lance more used him to get close to Allura. Guy was sweet at heart but always had a plan,or something going on. Honestly Lance gives him points for not being a serial killer now that he thinks about it. "No as big of an asshole as you could of been award goes to Lotor Daibaz! and the crowd cheers as he makes his acceptance speak all bout how great he is. " Lance chuckled to himself at least he remembered why he didn't want to come back here as much.

"Ok FOOD. No more seeing people i know i just want a huge pancake and more coffee." And that's exactly what he got, along with the whole breakfast kit and caboodle. He looked at the time while eating. It was already 2 pm. It already felt like a long day. And he still had that nagging feeling in his gut of something being wrong..did he leave the stove on or something?

"I'll figure it out eventually..."


	6. A Darling Trip!

**Sorry so short ;u;/**

* * *

Neither were expecting where the little dot appeared. Tracking the active gps was easy, they went to the website did not even have to use police resources. The little slip of paper had everything they needed to find him. Keith was the one who used his laptop. Simple keystrokes typing in the address in and watching it go. Simple setup as well just put in the tracking numbers and it would show a map. Sure as day it did. It showed the car currently in a small town hours away!

"Altea Heights?... He didn't leave the state but he went to a small as hell town. So small even I didn't know existed.. **I** , **ME**! I didn't know about this town,Shiro! I memorize maps! This town was not on even on google maps!"

"Calm down Keith. We know where he is. He's at a market right now so we don't know where he's staying yet. Given how long it'll take to drive there we should go now. He might not be staying there he could just be there for the night passing though. We can not be sure he's not going to leave the state." Shiro leaned in to read the map taking in any information he could that may help before he continued speaking. " That area is near the edge he's about another 3 hours away from the next state. And chasing him out of the state won't be worth it til he settles someplace and we've no guarantee he will keep that car if he even suspects we may be able to track it. so we need to use this time to catch up. It may be our best shot."

"I love when you're calculated like that. Reminds me of the first time we killed together."

"Heh I know that look and sadly, as much as I would love to, we have a stray kitten to catch."

Keith just nodded "mmm I hate when you're right. But you are right. We need to go. I'll drive. It'll cut the time in half!" he exclaimed with great excitement despite Shiro's hesitantations he agreed. "Your car though. Mine doesn't get as fast."

"Well mine is an actual salvaged race car so yeah, no duh. The highway would be easier,more direct route, Although cops would be harder to avoid. We'll have to use these back roads. Hopefully they're pretty empty and I can go wild. Me and red have been itching to get out since I mainly use my bike in the city." Keith had a great smile on his face. He loved his car. He stole it from a junkyard he used to work at in his hometown. Texas was known for many things, Race cars is one of the bigger ones and when one of Keith's racing idles crashed, then his wrecked car showing up in their junkyard? Well there was really only one option. He could not let his icon's car be turned into scrap when it could be fixed with….well a lot of elbow grease.

Point being that car got over 200 miles per hour and would break every speed sign on the way there. They didn't waste much time after putting together their plan. Shiro packed supplies, rope, knives, tape, along with food and whatever else they may need for this. Keith, meanwhile, moved the map to his phone to use as a gps as well as memorized the routes he'd need to take in case of losing signal. It was a small town after all. By the time they met at Keith's car they were more than ready for this trip.

Keith was already getting a bit excited now that he was behind the wheels of Red. She was purring beautifully. Engine roaring to life. He knew he couldn't go too fast until they got to the backroads but he let out a excited 'WOOO!' and let his foot hit the gas like lead. She ran smooth. Curving edges avoiding police setups. Even the sharpest turn was easy. " Oh how I have missed you baby."

"Be careful I might get jealous." Shiro laughed, he was on his phone sending emails to both their bosses saying they'd be out for a while.

"Oh Please. You know you'll never live up to red." Keith teased as he finally made the last turn onto the first backroad. He didn't need to fuel up for a while so he increased his speed. " We should be there by 7 tonight if I maintain this speed."

Shiro nodded, " I let your boss and mine know that we'll be out for a while. Told them it's our anniversary and im surprising you with a romantic weekend. And well...not a complete lie. We have plenty of time to play now."

"Hunting together is always romantic Shiro."

Their trip went fast, both concentrating on what they needed to do. Keith's driving was steady and scary to everyone they pasted. It was only 55 through these roads and here Keith was pushing over 100. Route locked tightly in his mind and red's engine loud in his ears. He wasn't take his eyes off the road for anything.

Shiro meanwhile was focusing on planning. They were going to find Lance and follow him till a point when he's alone. Grab him and take him to probably a local abandoned building. Tie him up and get answers out of him. He pulled out his phone to look for abandoned buildings in that area that weren't guarded. He kind of doubted any would be given how small the town it was, one can never be too careful.

Night approached, the sun was setting as they reached the town. Keith pulled into a gas station to refill. Shrio checked the tracker on his phone. "He's no longer at the supermarket but he's still in town." he watched the little dot move slowly through the area making its way someplace before it disappeared. " what?!"

"What's wrong?" Keith finished refueling and put the nozzle away to look at what Shiro was doing.

"He disappeared, the signal dropped.. Wait it's coming back! He's heading ...into the mountains? That explains why it's dropping. Signals are not strong up there and look the road isn't even mapped. We'll have to find it ourselves. Damn." With a groan Shiro got back into the car.

"Well if this was easy it wouldn't be fun babe~"

Shiro smiled " You're right. The road to the mountains is likely around here? Looks like it's just off Arus Street."

"Let's go." Keith said following the trail before it got cold. Turnign into the street, finding the dirt road

* * *

Lance finished shopping around 4. Got a great stock up of food to last a while. It was time to restock his canned goods as well. That bad feeling had been following him all day. You'd think he'd learn to listen to his gut after so long. Even then he was a king of bad decisions. He told himself over and over again he'll be ok. He was safe in this off the map town.

He drove around the town, remembering when he first came to it. OR rather when it first came to him. His cabin had been in the mountains before the town was developed. He was even mistaken for native, it was so funny to see the early west settlers try to figure out his language and how he surprised them by speaking perfect english and saying he wasn't native. Lance helped build the town even though he knew it meant he couldn't stay in his cabin for much longer. It was heartwarming to watch a community build up.

All in the past now. Written in history. Lost in time. Lance didn't know who he was some days. Same name for centuries. Different lives. Personas..always himself deep down. You didn't' get as old as he was without losing a few morals along the way. You didn't learn truths about the universe that no average human would see without viewing society and everything differently. He knew people never truly died. And just knowing that made it easier to let go when they did. Sure it still hurt, but the hope of seeing his loved ones again eased the ache.

"We all emerge different then how we begun. By the end we are one with the earth again. As i grow older, see new miracles.. How do i return to ash and dust?" he mused to himself. The sun was setting and he had enough reflection for that day. Lance just wanted to settle in and relax. He'd be there for a while so why not. Finally he returned to the road back home. Heading up to his cabin for the night.

He parked in the garage, the doors closing before he could see lights coming up the road behind him. Lance was oblivious to the current predators on his trail. Or how they parked just out of sight among the trees in the dark. How they watched with binoculars, though his windows. Watched him put his jacket away and fall onto the couch in relief. How they smiled at how unaware he was.

How they plotted to catch him.


	7. A Lovely Dance!

New part :3 felt inspired here. Get some backstory. some build up. Lights. Camera. Actions!

* * *

"Where have all the good men gone?

And where are all the gods?"

Lance had decided to sweep up the cabin. It still had a small layer of dust on well everything. He had put his phone playlist on shuffle with his Bluetooth speakers as loud as they could possibly go. Of course this is what decided to play first. Hands now firmly grasped on the broom using it as a fake mic so he could sing along properly.

"Where's the streetwise Hercules to fiiiiight the rising odds?" Dramatic posing!

"Isn't there a white kniiiiight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn

and I dreeeeeam of what I neeeeeeeeed"

Pause of effect, wait for it. WAIT..

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I NEED A HERO!" He twirled round the room hold his broom firm, sweeping up plenty of dust while dancing with it to the music. " I'm holding out for hero til the end of the night!" He posed! And Twirled!

"He's got to be strong!" Sweep, flex, sweep.

Sweep sweep! POSE! FLEX!

"And he's gotta be fast!"

TURN running to next room, sweep! POSE!

"AND HE'S GOTTA BE FRESH FROM THE FIGHT!" he leans backwards lifting the mic/broom up with him belting out the lyrics.

" I NEED A HERO!" He pants a bit laughing continuing to sing as he cleaned up. With less dramatic movements ( ok still a few but it got tiring after a while.) a few more songs played of course,always have to have some NSP, then some Gorillaz obviously and oooh some Hamilton soundtrack. Always good. He got the living room and the connecting kitchen swept up and was in the bathroom with a mop when the next song he just couldn't resist jamming out to came on.

"Oh. Hell. Yes."

Lance got ready as it started he cleared his throat. Made a starting pose to reenact the scene.

"The demon queen of high school has decreed it!

She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleeeeeted.

They'll hunt me down in study hall

Stuff and mount me on the wall

Thirty hours to live…..

How shall I spend theeeeeeeeeem?"

He scrubbed the floor with the mop, shaking his body to the tune.

"I don't have to stay and die like cattle!

I could change my name and ride up to seeeeeaaaatle!

But I don't own a motorbike-

Wait.. here's an option that I like

Spend these thirty hours gettin'

FREEEEAKKKKYYY"

"YEAH!"

" I NEED IT HARD

IM A DEAD GIRL WAAAALKIIIN-

Fuck me."

The lights decided then to go out. Lance groaned loudly grabbing his phone and turning off the music. Once the music was off he heard rain. "A grid must of gone out." It happened often in small towns and he knew it was going to rain. He was just lucky it isn't a thunderstorm. That meant no power for a while. Rain just mean probably not going to have any for rest of the night. He had a backup generator at least.

Lance left the mop where it was in his bathroom. He'd finish in a bit, right now he had to make another trip into the dark as F basement. Thankfully he remembered how it looked now and dreaded going down there less. Once down with his phone lighting up the area he noted the backdoor open. Flapping in the heavy wind. He quickly shut it, but he's seen way too many movies to not be paranoid now. Either someone was in his cabin or something. Animals were well known to get in and god he hoped it was only an animal. Once he got the lights back on he could check...he had a bad feeling though.. If it was a human then maybe his power didn't go out.. Maybe someone turned off the breakers.

"Hello?"

He looked towards the breaker box. It was closed...that didn't mean anything.

" God I'm like the white chick in a horror movie. LOOK If there is anyone in here. Know I own SEVERAL guns. And I am well trained with them." To prove his point he walked to a hidden panel and hit it where the wall popped open revealing a handgun. He Loaded it quickly not taking his eyes of anything in the room. So far nothing moved.

He kept the gun on him and ready as he moved to the box. Opened it. Looking inside he saw that nothing was turned off. Lance knew he didn't have an outside breaker. And the wires were underground so not easy to cut. A small sigh of relief left him and he moved to where the backup generator was. A few good cranks and it was up and running. Lights returning to the house. "I'll have to pick up some fuel for this tomorrow. Looks low….ok back to cleaning and I should get dinner started."ok maybe just dinner. His stomach said it was time.

Admittedly it was late for dinner.. Midnight dinner? Eh it worked out made his way upstairs. The basement was quiet as he left. The wet footprints on the tile unseen.

* * *

Once they saw their target distracted they made their way around back to locate a back entrance. Keith took point, going ahead to watch for any security cameras or anything of that nature. After finding none he waved Shiro over to his position. They arrived at the backdoor It was raining by this point and they cursed their bad luck.

"We'll use it to our advantage. The noise might cover up our entering." Shiro whispered watching the area. Keith picked the lock in record time. As they entered they notice how lovely the room was. "Reno'd basement. Don't see that too often. Alright let's head up and catch him by surprise. You cover the front door and i'll take the basement one. We can corner him. Even if he runs upstairs we got him." Shiro stated the plan, Keith agreed with a nod. Both gasped when the power suddenly cut out on them. " Fuck. Quick up the stairs before he comes down to check on the breakers." They hurried up as quietly as possible. Luck was on their side as they still had the music to cover their noise.

The basement door was just off the kitchen. With tip toe movements they hugged the wall. Keith saw Lance fiddle with his phone to turn on the flashlight. Moving as it flashed by him. It had almost hit him ruining their chance of the element of surprise. Someone had to be watching out for them as they watched him grumble down the stairs. Flashlight turned on once they were sure Lance was no longer in sight. They hurried up further along not wanting to make too much noise. Upstairs seemed like the next best bet then. Once settled in what looked like his bedroom they relaxed. "Ok new plan." Keith huffed out "Wait in his closet till he goes to bed and jump him."

Shiro nodded " Yeah. Good idea. Simple."

They discovered he had a walk in closet, with a bench!

"What is he a millionaire?"

"He's not that rich."

"Shiro. Babe. Darling. My lion heart… This isn't just a walk in closet. It's a walk in connected to an en suite. With heated floors. And my god that is a beautiful soaking tub."

"Keith. Sugar. Kitten. My wild fire. You are so god damn gay. I love you."

"Shut up!" Keith laughed falling onto the bench where Shiro sat. Placing his head on his boyfriends lap. "I'm just saying once we kill him once and for all we should enjoy this cabin a bit. Take our time carving into his flesh. Piece by piece. Watching the light go out in his eyes. Fucking him to death. Mmm. Then enjoying a nice bath in that huge tub. Play games in that finished basement. "

"Heh. You do have a point." Shiro conceded kissing Keith's head and moving his hair from his face. "This is a great vacation house. I see why he came here to hide. If we hadn't had the GPS help. I doubt we would of found this place. Soon we'll have a our prize. And time to play with him~" Soon the lights came back on. They knew cause they could see the bedroom lights from the cracks in the closet. Shiro shut off his flashlight then. Better than risk it's light shining under the door and alerting their prey. Now they just would wait. Wait for the right time to strike.

Sounds from downstairs were back, music playing once again. Flames. Smoke. Then a wonderful smell.

" Must be making food." Keith whispered nonchalantly yet his stomach let out a sound.

"Smells really good too." Shiro's let out one as well. " I have snack bars in my bag. Let's hope he has enough leftovers huh?" They laugh a bit, trying to keep it down.

"For some odd...really odd reason. This feels kind of domestic. It almost doesn't feel like we're about to torture and kill a thorn in our side. It feels more like we're surprising a lover." It was just a musing Keith had. He hummed thinking to himself about the weird feeling he had. A very large part of him almost didn't' want to kill Lance. Wanted to keep him alive and learn more about him.

"He'd never accept up. We're not...we're not well Keith. We kill. We're not good."

"I never claimed to be good. I don't want to be. I'm not like..you. I was born this way. Disconnected. Not caring. Killing anything. Heh. When my mom came home and found me dissecting my dad. Well.. I learned it was genetic. She was so proud of me...Taught me everything. The code. How to stalk. Before you she..she was the only other person I loved."

"Keith you don't have to talk about her. I know it's difficult." Shiro continued to play with Keith's hair. Soothing him with pets.

"No. I know it's not the best timing but It feels right. She taught me well. She showed me photos of every one of her kills. Said it was part of our family. Her father taught her. His mother. It flipped like that. My sister never knew why. She thought we were perfectly normal ya know. Mom and me. Til mom told me the final part of the code." Keith took a deep breath "Once we teach our children. We cannot continue to live. That drive of competition lives on in me. If I hadn't killed her she would eventually have killed me. I… I hesitated. I told her I loved her. You know what she said?"

"Keith. It's ok."

"She said 'we don't love.' she looked angry, a bit confused I think. I asked her what about dad. She said she picked him because he provided resources as a journalist. Reports on all her crimes so she knew when anyone was close. She never loved him.. I asked her about grandpa. She said she killed him before he even finished telling her too. I wanted to ask her about me...but i… I already knew the answer. I felt rage. And I did it. I killed her. Stabbed her so many times and though I had been taught to kill clean. I discovered that day how much I loved to be covered in blood. The warm feel of it wrapped around my body. I forgot every lesson she ever taught. Except one. Don't get caught. And I broke her most important one it seems. Cause I do love. I might kill, but I love. I love you Shiro~"

Shiro smiled "and I love you too Keith. More than anything." he leaned down to kiss Keith. A small tender kiss. "Thank you for finally telling me about her. Maybe I can tell you about...him...soon. Yeah soon."

"When it's time My Lion heart."

They went quiet from then on. Just cuddled together enjoying the moment. Feeling closer together as they waited for their target to arrive from downstairs. Keith did eat a bar eventually when his stomach got to loud. Feeding half of it to his partner. A crumb sat on Shiro's cheek, then soon a blush as Keith licked it off his face with a wink. Soon they heard the door open.

Lance's voice rang though a yawn. "Aaaah god. I'm tired. God I have to finish cleaning tomorrow...mmm probably make more garlic knots..yeah.." He kicked off his shoes, they heard clothes being removed. Saw the closet door rattle as said clothes were thrown into it. " good night Bubbles. Good night Blossom. And hey where's Buttercup? Ah ok there she is. Should of known you were in you castle!. The greatest of knights. Goodnight fishies glad you've been well taken care of. Well the self sustaining part works too anyway. Nighty." they heard him fall into the bed, and saw the lights click off.

They still had to wait though. Wait for the slowing of breath. For a deep sleep. Then they'll take him they'll come out and tie him up. One minute turned to two. Five into ten. Once twenty minutes had passed they slowly opened the closet door. Sure that their target would be fast asleep. Shiro walked out first, rope in his hand ready to tie him up. Keith was next ready with his knife.

Neither expected the lights to come on.

Or a gun to click and be pointed at them.

Or Lance to be sitting cross legged on the bed, holding said gun currently pointed at them. They dropped their items from the shock. Arms in the air in surrender.

"You left mud on my floors. How did you not think I wouldn't see that after spending the last couple hours cleaning them?"

" We…"

Lance shoot at their heads to hush them. " Nope. You know what I don't want to know. I want to know HOW you found me. Now."

"Well you see we.. there is…..I…..." Keith begun to speak yet honestly he was stammering to much from shock, and still riding earlier emotions.

Shiro cleared his throat more collected, moving a bit to cover Keith with his body. "We tracked the GPS in the car you took...bought from your neighbor. She provided us with the info thinking that the cops were after you…"

"Ah..that makes sense. Almost forgot you are a cop. Mr just here to help but really cholorphomed you and slowly kill you and make you question if there is something wrong with you mind and FUCK...you are probably the reason my car is totalled aren't you? God damn it." Lance took a deep breath. " You two. If you value your lives will leave now. Forget about me existing. And me? I will leave you alone. Pretend I never met you. Do we have a deal?"

" No offense but you don't look like you couldn't kill a fly let alone a person."

"I've killed plenty of times before with remorse and plenty of times without.I just want to live a normal life for as long as it is possible for someone like me. And I doubt anyone would care what happened to you two."

"Heh." Shiro laughed "You are something aren't you?" He risked moving closer.

"Stay back or i'll shoot!"

"You sound just like us in the end. That cold look in your eyes. I saw it when you looked at me all tied up in my playroom. I knew it was familiar. Thought it was hate at the time." He moved closer to lance.

"Fucker I told you not to move." Lance shot at his arm, a warning. The shot bounced hitting his wall. " What the fuck?" Before he could get his bearings a hand was on his throat pinning him to the bed and his gun knocked from his hand.

"I knew there was a reason we were drawn to you kitten. Now tell me what kind of secret you're hiding~ Here I'll even go first." Shiro lifted his arm up now using his knees to keep Lance pinned down. He lifted his shirt off of his body. Scars littered it from waist up. First time Lance had seen him without a shirt, without sleeves. The light shown on a

" A metal arm. Huh?...couldn't plan for that…ah fuck" Lance let his head fall back against the bed. Prepared to be killed again. " I have no secrets. Not really. Just putting off the truth would be more accurate." Lance looked up at the ceiling avoiding Shiro's eyes until Keith walked over looking down at him.

"Kitten. Lance. Tell us what you are." Keith's hands had no business being so soft as Shiro's knee bruised his ribs. His fingers grasping either side of Lance's face, so gently, as he leaned down to kiss dark cheeks.

"Tell us everything."

"Kill me. It'll be easier."

Shiro and Keith's eyes met. They looked towards each other and back to Lance. "You know how we kill."

Shiro spoke now. " We like to play first. Unravel our victims. Is this really what you want?" As he said his words, he hovered over Lance. No longer pressing with his knee now that his shirt was gone he could use his hands. Fingers interlacing with Lance's. Shiro kisses along Lance's neck not missing the shiver and twitch that came from beneath him.

"Do you remember how much fun we had last time? I do. It's stamped into my mind. A precious memory. Watching you give in. Enjoy yourself. It was so lovely you know. I dreamed about it that night. Wishing I could do it again. Do better. Take longer. Rip out both of those eyes and take turns with each new opening. I couldn't believe it when I saw you again. That I could touch you. Hold you. Destroy you. Again. It felt unreal. In Fact it still is unreal. You ask me to kill you and I will. We will. But I need to know first. How are you still here?"

"I said. Kill. Me."

Keith growled, nails cutting into the sides of Lance's face. " Tell us what we want to know. It's no fun playing this game from you."

"If you just kill me. You'll understand."

"Fine." Shiro looked back up to Keith, who seemed to still be red from frustration, and said " Hand me your knife. Let's make him ours." Keith agreed walking over to where he dropped it in front of the closet. The blade was the only thing he had left of his mother. Long dagger. Beautiful dark color and blue jewel. It looked particularly beautiful stained with blood. He brought it over to Shiro.

"Hold his hands. This is going to hurt a tiny bit."

Keith followed his orders. He took over holding Lance's hands, he felt them grip onto him for support. For a moment he was concerned, and he saw it in Shiro's eyes as well. Neither wanted to kill him anymore. at least not fully. Both knew it. He was like them in some way. The need for someone else to share their sins was great. Still the need to know was more. to know who...what he was. They'd both killed him yet here he was. Right before their eyes nearly unharmed. as they stared more they noticed the faint scars.

it was now or never.

Shiro steadied the blade.

Raised it up.

And aimed for the heart.


	8. A Beating Heart!

Pssst more graphic gory stuff happens here. Tho if you on chapter 8 you know what you in for..

* * *

Shiro had great aim. Which is why he didn't miss his target. The knife slashed into the skin, slicing it away. Deep as he wanted, through the fat and muscle. Till Lance's ribs were exposed to the open. Lance himself was convulsing, blood splashed from his mouth, and tears dripped down his face. Teeth clenched yet did little to keep the noises from coming. Shiro relished in every single second of it. Setting aside the knife to use his bare hands. One by one he grabbed a rib and CRACK! He tore them out til the bones laid tossed to the side, finally his target of the frantically beating heart was exposed.

Ba dump

Ba dump

Ba dump

Ba dump

It was an absolutely lovely sight to see. "fuuuuuuck, babe, you seeing this?"

Keith nodded in turn, Shiro chuckled at the drool at the edge of Keith's lips.

"Your heart is ours now Lance. I'm so happy. We will take very good care of it for you." Takashi bent down to kiss the beating organ. His lips red from the contact, he reached inside and caressed it so gently. And Squeezed.

"Aaah! F- I I Said to kill me not to. Oh God. Not to torture me!"

A sadistic laugh answered Lance, love sick voice asking him " Is this really torture kitten? We've been here once before. Look at how you react to my hands on you. In you. Like you were made for just for us to play with. To love."

Lance gasped, his back arching up from how Shiro grabbed his heart. Keith released Lance's arms to move on to feeling said heart for himself. Another tender squeeze from them both. Surrounded by it. Engulfed in the feeling. Lance didn't understand his own reactions to it. The moans escaping from his lungs, the shuttering breath. Was it from the pain or the...the pleasure? He honestly. Did. Not. Know.

He hated how he wanted more.

"Ours" Keith's voice growled, grip tighter.

"Ours" Shiro agreed, tightening his own grip.

Lance could barely move he gasped up, back arching every time they squeezed it. "Y-yours!" He didn't know why he said it. Only that it felt right.

Together they pulled. Encouraged by their little kitten's words. They pulled till it tore and ripped it out from it's home. Lance screamed as his heart was pulled from his chest. Hiccuping breaths as his vision began to fade and fast. Brain was slowly dying from blood loss and from no blood pumping at all anymore. He watched them kiss his heart together, licking it like their last ever treat and they have to treasure it. then kissing each other. He let himself fall to black after that. Death an old friend.

Keith moaned while kissing their new heart, licking along it while staring at Shiro. Fire burning in his eyes as he got a pleasant idea. " Let's make love to his heart. "

"Wow, I. Yeah please. Keith."

"Shhh. Shh. Good boy Takashi. Just follow my lead, ok? " Keith moved the organ lower, Settling it between their bodies. He undid his pants pulling himself free of the tight leather. Hard and ready as he reached for an opening in the organ. A soft moan from his lips as he slipped inside of it. He waited for Shiro to do the same. Which did not take long at all for the other to catch on to what Keith was doing. They touched inside, just barely through the thin layers of Lance's heart. Both shivered from the feeling of rubbing against the other in the organ. Keith moved first. Thrusting in the cavity, slick from blood and even now still slowly beating. Shiro did as well making determined movement to fully enjoy this unreal sensation. They were in sync letting their hips go at it, Keith's hands kept the heart still even gripping at their lengths through it holding them tight. Shiro leaned on Keith in this moment, his arms wrapped around his lovers shoulders. " Keith. Keith. Lance, Keith." he panted and Keith soothed him with whispering sweet nothings.

Neither noticed the wound heal on their victim. A new heart replacing the one currently being heavily used. Nor did they notice Lance's chest closing up. Flesh and bone growing and reconnecting. They didn't see lance gasp in a deep breath and sit up for their own moans were to loud. Lance himself. Did not expect to see them fucking his heart when he woke. He couldn't bring himself to stop them.

He watched them intensely. The very thought of it being his heart. Hearing them call his name while they lose their minds thrusting. Lance was very hard from the display. The evidence clear in his pants, only hidden slightly by the blood he was soaked in. He continued to watch, panting under his breath, unable to look away. "Entrancing." would be the best way to describe this moment happening in front of Lance. He didn't want to look away. In fact he longed to join them. Take the place of his heart between them. It was a sick thought that refused to go. It festered in his mind. He both did and didn't like it. This was an idea he would never have entertained before.

He felt torn down the middle on what to do next, whether he should slip away again unnoticed, or slip between them and demand their attention on him. Lance had no time. Soon they were done, cum pouring into the red organ, on top of it. Painting it white and pink. Both moaned out as they released into it. It made Lance moan as well. The sound escaping before he even had a chance to stop it.

It brought him what he both did and did not want. Their attention. Their eyes met.

Keith was the one to back away from the heart first. Letting Shiro take the burden of holding it. He moved back closer to lance hovering over him. "You're back." He marveled, his hand coming to touch the area which was once open. His eyes looking from the heart and ribbed which were ripped out from Lance's body showing it happened. There was no doubt as Keith put the facts together. "You are immortal." He didn't ask if it was true. All evidence pointed to it after all.

"Yes." Lance replied despite not needing to. "I am."

"You are so perfect for us." Keith yanked Lance into a kiss, bloody hands gripping his hair to keep the Cuban man in place and to simply play with the soft locks. " So, so perfect for us." Lance gave in to his desire. Emotions were haywire at best right now. He didn't want to think about how fucked up this all was. Or how fucked he was for ...for..for loving this. He held onto Keith in return, noting a hiss from Shiro, who was watching them as if it was the greatest thing in the world. The kiss was heated to say the least, Keith bit and clawed at Lance's body trying to prove this wasn't real. Only a blood drunk hallucination brought on from the thrill of the kill. Keith has had them before but no. No this was real. He was really touching him. His teeth really bit into Lance's neck leaving possessive marks and leaving them anywhere he could. His hands experiencing that nice ass,holding it tight and keeping their hips grinding together. "Lance. Our lance. Please be our lance" Keith was diving in to a slight desperate tone now.

Lance moaned, he was pinned beneath the man and they were rubbing against each other and he couldn't think much himself. "I" he didn't know what to say in return. Earlier he couldn't help it. The words 'yours' coming as he died. Now he could think but couldn't think. Keith was keeping him on edge with how their bodies slotted against each other. Lance's eyes met Shiro's. Shiro who was still holding his heart. Shiro who was still sitting at the edge of the bed where he and keith had only just finished using his hear how they saw fit. Shiro who looked at him in a way he never allowed anyone to look at him. Not in a long. Long time. He looked at Keith to see the same look with that same hint of desperation that had been in his voice.

He had to be crazy. First of all he didn't know these men. Second of all they had killed him a total of 3 different times and sexaly assuled him in the process. Thirdly THEY WERE SERIAL KILLERS WHO DIDN'T CARE FOR HUMAN LIFE! Granted Lance was over 400 years old and had learned not to care that much himself but that's more apathy built up from living a long time as well as seeing reincarnation in work. STILL. This was not how you got into relationships. This isn't how you fell for someone. He knew all of this. That if he wanted to he could kill them easier then slicing butter...if he wanted to. Lance knew he had to have been crazy. Given how long he's lived he probably should be surprised it's only taken him this long to really go mad.

Arms reached out for Shiro inviting him into the pile Keith and Lance currently made. Lance kissed him when he got close switching between the two. Peppering little kisses along their faces and getting some in return. "I don't know what's wrong with me.. Why i'm doing this." He confessed to them in between the kisses " I must be out of my mind. You two have. Wormed your way into my heart...figuratively this time. " out of breath laugh fell from his lips, Lance moved away just a bit to stop the kissing and look into their eyes with conviction.

"I will never grow old. I will never age. Or die. I am over hundreds of years old. I've killed in wars. I've killed myself. I've let people go hungry. I've been a saint and a sinner. I've helped the poor, i've set up thousands of charities. I've tried to live a fulfilling life. I've lived several empty ones. I have lost and loved. And I have seen my fair share of just how cruel humanity is as well as how beautiful and loving it is. I have never met anyone like you two. As old as i am people tend to repeat. I meet them again and again always starting over almost in a pathetic loop where time moves forward but the faces never change.

But in all my years. I have never seen your faces. Only now. Fate has a strange power over us all and I've lived long enough not to question why it sends things my way. You both have brought out a side of me I didn't think was even there. I've never viewed my immortality as anything other than a burden and a fact of my life. Here you are asking me to be yours when I don't even know you aside from how you've killed me. How you reached in and violated me and and

Fuck and how you make me crave it. To beg you to do it again and again and make me feel that same elation. I am sickened by this part of me that is crawling out with your hands to guide it. And all i want to do is let you ruin me more. Ruin me please. Please." Lance was kissed harsher after that. Shiro and Keith growling " Yes." as they took turns once again kissing him.

"Ours."

"Yours!"


	9. My Little Garden!

**Back with more smut and fluff. Fluff break!**

* * *

Lance woke up slowly that morning, his body covered in several hickeys and scratch marks with an ache in every joint. His companions curled around each side of him on his bed. They seemed to be heavy sleepers since Lance was able to slip out of their grips to get to the bathroom. He groaned at how much blood and ...dried cum covered him. He needed a shower badly and to think about stuff now that he wasn't out of his fucking mind! ok who was he kidding he was still out of his mind. Considering dating two killers? not his brightest idea, he's immortal but is this really how he wants to spend that time? They would die long before him. He knew he'd be able to slip away from them if he truly wanted. The only reason they even found him this time is because he didn't want to drop the life he had. He could easily give it all up. Move to asia, africa, any other continent and live happily for years before moving again. Lance has done it so many times. Ran away. Hid. Started over. Why does he not want to? It made him feel sick that he was considering this at all. Last night should of been a fluke. He should come to his senses and leave while he had the chance.

Burning hot water coated him, skin turning red from it. A content sigh running from his lips at the feeling of it. It felt cleansing but he still had building stress. He held his breath for a while before releasing it and with new resolved he told himself that this needed some ground rules if this was going to work...god what's wrong with him for wanting this to work? And by god did Lance want this to work. Maybe it was the fact of not having to hide what he was. The thrill of dying and two hot...ok he stopped that train of thought fast. Tried to focus on his shower and relaxing. He let his mind go blank let the water do its job of getting rid of the coating of disgust on his skin. Soon he began humming to himself, as he often tended to do while spacing out, softly singing under his breath. "Ay, de mi, Llorona~" He hadn't gotten that song out of his head since he watched the movie. He knew the song well given it's history. It felt almost fitting to hum it right now. Nearly poetic.

"You have a lovely voice." Lance would never admit to having squealed like a pig at the sudden voice. He peeked out from the shower, hair slicked back with shampoo "Oh heh-hey? " he questioned though he knew the voice very well by now. There stood Keith in all his glory, well in his boxers. Keith smiled more with his brow then his lips "Mind if I join you?" Lance had to think about that showers were his time alone. He narrowed his eyes looking Keith up and down "Mmm I dunno Keith. This is a no mullet's allowed shower." he teased earning a rubber duck being thrown at him. " Hey! this isn't a goddamn arms race. Take it back fall out boy."

"I should kill you again just for that reference. Specially for getting the line wrong." Keith said and then proceeded to strip and join anyway while Lance was rubbing his head from the stupid duck. When he looked back at the other he noticed that despite It being a very large stand alone shower, Keith purposely backed Lance into the wall. " Hi" Keith purred a grin plastered on his devilish face. "H-hi" Lance squeaked out, eyes wide at the sudden body against his. He tried to distract Keith from whatever he was thinking " Y-you know there are like four other bathrooms in this cabin right? all with their own dedicated water heaters. All huge, heated floors really spa like experiences you could enjoy hours of-" He trailed off, after last night he shouldn't be so shy about sharing a hot shower together. The water was boiling his skin yet he barely felt it. The scorching heat from Keith's intense eyes were burning him from the inside. God,Did he always look like that? Fuck, Lance wanted to kiss him with every fiber of his being. Keith,of course, had to beat him to the punch. Pulling Lance's hair and dragging their lips together adding a hum of satisfaction to the mix. "We should really talk f-first, " Lance gasped trying to have a conversation before things got out of ignored him, nibbling at his ear "Before, oh god goooood, before-before we do anything else."

"Why should we talk now? I think it's time to make sure every inch of you is cleaned up."

" I..I. Ok. You know what? Ok." Lance wouldn't of been able to stop himself from kissing back but he did make the smart move of switching their positions. He now had Keith pinned to the wall, his legs wrapped around Lance's were both lucky they hadn't slipped yet. Lance then declared "But it's my turn to take you Mullet man." Keith groaned grinding his erection against Lance's "Only if you promise never to call me that during sex."

" No deal." He hastily shut Keith up grabbing those black locks, wrenching Keith's head back biting hard into the pale skin, leaving his own red bites. They showed up all the better there.

Lance took immense pleasure hearing each little sound Keith made as they rushed into this. He quickly found Keith's ass with his hands, spreading and kneading it. "Hurry" Keith begged him, nails buried into his back. Lance did just that. It was rough, hard. It hurt them both yet neither stopped. Lance thrusted in, hard grip keeping them steady in the water. It felt amazing, Keith felt wonderful. He couldn't breath anything but Keith. Their kiss more ravenous and biting then tender or loving. He knew his lip was bleeding from Keith's sharp canines, but he didn't care. He loved it. He loved this. This thrill. He hasn't felt honestly alive in so long. He switched their positions in a split second, slamming Keith's front against the wall. No longer having to carry his weight Lance sped up causing Keith to scream out.

"Fuck! Lance! It's,ah, So G-good!"

"Keith." Lance whispered as he kissed into Keith's neck, free hand moving to rub Keith's dick. "So fuck-king good Keith, so good for me." Lance gasped from how Keith tightened around him. They held hands as they came, a gentle gesture neither noticed. Both too preoccupied with gaining back their air. The steam filled everything in the stall, it didn't hinder their ability to see each other. Nor stop the sweet kiss they gave each other before separating. Keith was the first to break the silence, though neither needed to. "Good thing you have dedicated water heaters." It was a teasing line. Lance laughed a bit at it while nodding. "Makes clean up easier. Honestly it's a miracle we didn't slip." Well only slightly a miracle, Lance purpose got the best shower he could that would make slipping less likely.. Well the guy said impossible but lance was accident prone. He chuckled again at his own mind. Nothing says accident prone then being immortal and somehow getting targeted by two serial killers.

When they finally got out and dressed themselves , Keith borrowing some of Lance clothes since his and Shiro's were still in the car, They found Shiro was no longer in bed and there was the tell tale smell of food coming from downstairs. "Oh are you in for a treat. Shiro's the best cook."

"Yeah? I think I got a few years on him." Lance smirked avoiding Keith's swat and heading ahead down stairs. There he found Shiro cooking in one of his many aprons, the one that said 'may I suggest the sausage' with an arrow pointing down, that he got at a yard sale probably 40 years ago now. It looked damn good on him too. " Now that's just unfair. You don't get to look that good in an apron! Specially an apron that says that!" He complained taking a seat at his breakfast nook. A smiling Shiro just shook his head "It's your apron. And Good morning to you." He had a glint in his eye that told Lance he knew what they did this morning. Lance so eloquently ignored the look before firing back " I own 247 aprons. I know. I counted. Several of which are perfectly void of words and would fit you better and yet, you chose that one. You chose that one,Shiro. _What does that say about you?_ "

A pause. Shiro just looked at him for a moment nearly forgetting he was cooking before saying "Did. Did you really just pull out a perfect austrian accent to freud me? I'm honestly too impressed to be mad….Want scrambled eggs,bacon, and waffles?" Lance nodded and licked his lips at the full plate that Shiro put in front of him. A bite and he moaned out pretending to melt into the table "Oh god this is sooooooooooooooooo great." food was always better when someone else made it for you. Lance trained as a chef in every sub-field for several years each and he can tell you. Nothing beats someone making you food and you tasting how much they care in it. He only barely noticed the fond look Shiro gave him. Lance blushed and looked away eating his food. Keith came down then, Lance spared him a glance that said 'what took you so long?' but didn't receive a reply as Keith just went straight to Shiro giving him a kiss on his cheek, grabbing a plate and sitting next to Lance. "Strawberries on your waffle? Nice."

"He'll never admit it but Keith is a Strawberry fiend." Shiro happily announced as he made his own plate and joined them. " Lies and slander." Keith stated shoveling the food in his face. Lance laughed tossing his head back, crumbs getting everywhere. " ew gross keep it on your side!" Shouted Keith scooting his chair closer to Shiro. It all felt very domesticated in that moment. Lance watched the two, his own eating slowed down. He almost felt like he was watching through a tv screen. Shiro and Keith moved in sync in a way that took years to perfect. If you didn't know their darker side you wouldn't think they were anything then the best of friends and lovers. They brightened up just being near each other and made each other's eyes light up with each topic. Lance...well Lance was going to be just a passing figure in their life.

It was the same thought that made him leave everyone he's loved in the past. He wouldn't age with them. Wouldn't grow with them but they would always leave him changed and for the better. He remembered everyone he ever loved all the way back to his first love who cursed him to be like this. Not the first time he's ever wished for the curse to be ended and certainly not the last. He finds himself wondering where this was going to go. Lance had never been in a relationship where his partners knew he was immortal. That he wouldn't die. It took away their fear of him leaving them well mostly he thinks they'd probably still be worried about him running away which he could do it'd be easier on him in the long run. He isn't sure if he could handle it and he barely knows these two. Sure he's already learned how they eat, how they sleep, how they interact with him when not trying to kill him, how they interact with each other. He wasn't sure. He's never sure. He watched as the two kiss lovingly over something they said, he didn't hear, and he wonders if he should if he was strong enough to try this.

His food forgotten now as his mind took him on this journey. Lance pictured their life, getting to know them and going on dates. He pictured them dancing with him and playing games. He pictured birthdays and holidays s

inging merry tunes or pranking each other with spooks. Seeing it clear as day in his mind's eye. Shiro and him running with dogs in the morning drinking coffee and trying to see who got home first. Keith hogging the couch and Lance laying on top of him stating "you're part of the couch now mullet man" Lance couldn't predict if what he imagined would be true but god. God in heaven he wanted it to be true more than anything. He needed it to be. Just once he wanted to be happy for a full life time not just a couple years before moving on again or worrying about being experimented on. Lance just felt so lonely and he knew it but didn't know how bad it was til he sat at a table only 2 feet away from people yet felt millions of miles away. Reach out and touch them and watch them fade to dust like everything else he's known. They got farther away the more he stared. Black seemed to creep into his vision like going backwords into a tunnel.

"Lance?"

It was slipping away. Too fast. Too much.

"Lance, you ok?"

Falling. Ashes everywhere. Burning. Can't breath.

"I think he's having a panic attack Shiro!"

It hurts with every breath. Losing air. Suffocating. HELP.

"Lance come back to us! Talk to us. Tell us where you are. Tell us about you. Come on Kitten you can do it."

Soothing. Anchor. He latched on with a gasped " Im at my cabin" his voice quivers " at 1249 Blue Lion lane. M-my name is Lance Mcclain.. Birthday..fuck when's my birthday.."

"It's ok. It's ok" Shiro's voice, rubbing his back. When did he get on the floor? "My birthday...July 28th... I'm in my kitchen. I'm..i'm ok. I'm ok. I'm..i am. Ok." Lance breathing got steadier as he leaned into Keith's touch. "Sorry." he hadn't had a panic attack in a very, very long time. He was still trembling but luckily they helped him to his feet. " Thank you guys.. How did you learn to handle panic attacks?"

"We both have them from time to time." Their answer let him know now wasn't the time to have this talk. He let it go thinking it wasn't the best either. Lance looked at his food " I'm sorry I can't finish. I don't think I could eat right now."

"That's ok." Keith said grabbing the plates. " I think we're all finished anyway. I'll clean up. You two go relax." He left no room to debate as he started cleaning the mess they left behind. Shiro took the opportunity to guide Lance to the living room and sit on the couch. "Do you want to watch anything?" he asked still rubbing Lance's back. Lance nodded "turn on hulu, lets watch community." He needed something light hearted right now. "..." he looked up at shiro who found the remote and was doing just that. "We still need to talk about us.." he said it but he wasn't sure if he could say it any louder than a whisper. Unlucky for him Shiro seemed to have super hearing as the man looked at him and gave a soft smile. " We will. Why not just enjoy this right now?" the show was put on the television. Shiro pressed himself into Lance cuddling him, and soon ,a only slightly damp from cleaning, Keith joined them.

Lance could do this. He could enjoy the moment. The day had only just begun they had time to sort through everything. Hell if there was one thing Lance had in abundance it was time. He looked at his phone shooting replies to his friends back in the city before putting it away and snuggling closer into Shiro's chest. "Thank you guys." Was all he said before letting himself get into the show.

* * *

Waking up on the couch is not how he expect to wake up, nor did he except the sun to be hitting him in the face. He groaned and tried to turn away only to find a big block of Keith in his way. "Heavy" he groaned pushing on the man until he shuffled in his sleep. He noticed that Shiro once again pulled a disappearing act on them. Lance walked around his cabin trying to find him before looking outside. There in full shirtless glory was Shiro, said shirt tossed over his shoulder. Bags left on the front porch caught Lance's eyes next. Looked full of stuff but he didn't touch them he went back to leaning over the rail of his porch and shamelessly drooling over Shiro's body. The man was ripped and currently working on a very nice looking race car. "that's how they caught up with me so fast." he pondered and hissed as Shiro leaned over to do something he didn't know all he knew was " DAMN that ass was made by the gods themselves."

Lance, gracefully as always, did not realise he said that outloud causing Shiro to jump and hit his head on the propped up roof of the car. " Shit Sorry!" he yelled rushing down to help him. "Shit. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a bump. Didn't expect you to wake up so soon. It's only been maybe 15 minutes since I came out here to move the car and check it." Shiro just rubbed his head before backing up and shutting the hood. "Everything good at least so don't gotta worry about it. Can't be too careful with machines like this you know?' Lance nodded he did know " yeah i remember how much maintenance they can take." He remembered when cars first showed up and then the racing scene. Man he kinda missed the early days of no speed limits. Though he didn't miss his first car accident… He wasn't going down that train of thought. " I have to go water the garden." he just remembered he HAD a garden but an excuse to keep shiro outside and shirtless? He'll take it. "Want to join me?"

"Show me the way" Was all Shiro said and they headed around the side where a small but plentiful fruit garden was. Melons, strawberries, grapes, you name it lance had a small place for it in his garden with a beautiful water fall, man made, that also lead into a pool just next to the garden. Shiro whistled at the sight "You really do have a mini paradise here? I see why this is where you ran to." Lance laughed " yeah it's my own slice of heaven. One of my favourite homes."

"How many homes do you have?"

"I...hmm I have never counted but atleast one maybe two in every state. A couple in other countries. I still technically own the land my families farm use to be on it's one of my major sources of money since a large as F company has a factory on it and i refused to sell so they rent it. I own stock for the company too so that helps."

"400 years is a long time to make money. How rich are you?"

"Richer then anyone alive i suppose.I mean the only people who would rival me are the ones whose family has built up fortune over time but I've had several jobs. Been a rock star even. Have several different names and accounts as well as priceless heirlooms. A couple years ago i went on a big spending spree of buying museum artifacts and returning them to their origin countries. So i might be down several millions from that. I highly doubt i'd be able to run out anytime soon if i'm honest. I give a lot of it away just cause i don't need it. " Lance tried to help but sometimes it was hard not to be apathetic and often times the charities he thought were doing good just took the money for themselves so he had to really look into what he donated to. He often gave millions to orphanages and homeless shelters and paid his taxes for all his aliases on time. Honestly He was probably single handedly keeping a lot of this world together. That's a funny thought. "If you need money I don't mind giving it." since they were on the topic he figured he'd offer. At this point he knew that Shiro wasn't someone who would only be with him for his money.

"No no. Thanks though but me and Keith make plenty to keep our heads above the water."

Speaking of water, Lance turned on the hose and begun to spray his plants. It had to be around maybe 3 in the afternoon and it was very hot. He knows why Shiro took his shirt off now. He'd only been outside for a couple minutes now and he was beginning to sweat. " Ok well Consider it a standing offer should you need it." Shiro nodded, taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs. Lance didn't even deny himself the pleasure of watching him stretch and get comfy on the chair. Sweat making those muscle shine. He had to stop only cause he didn't wanna drown his tomatoes. He may have been a bit hurried in his watering after that though because he turned off the hose and took off his own shirt to keep from drenching it.

Shiro was just relaxing, eyes closed and enjoying the sun bathing. Lance looked at him and then the pool. Lance made the very appropriate decision then to strip to his boxers, carefully put his clothes with his phone and etc in them on the other chair and then jump into the pool. It felt fan-fucking-tastic to dip into the cool water. It also helped him rid him of any residual grogginess he had from the nap earlier. He looked at Shiro who had turned at the noise and smiled " Join me!" he yelled waving the other towards the pool.

"I think i'm good" chuckled Shiro laying back down, his eyes still looking at Lance every once in a while.

"Your loss. " Lance said in a singsong voice with an edge of mischief. He swam to the other side of the pool where a basket of water toys were, cause no matter how old he was these never got old. He pulled out a water pistol. Small but direct just what he needed. And donned some goggle to make underwater warfare easier. Then he began his attack, swimming back and waiting for the right moment. Got to build up suspense after all. He played innocent, swimming, floating, even humming for a bit til he noticed Shiro was once again not looking at him just completely absorbed in his sunbathing. That was the time. He aimed careful, acting as if it were a real gun in his hand, and fired!

"FUCK!" Shiro cursed falling from the chair, knocking it over in the process. Lance had hit dead center between the eyes. Now he sat half submerged only his eyes peeking out, suppressing giggles as he watched an angry but amused Shiro glaring at him. "Oh you want to play this game do you?" Shiro said running toward the pool giving lance only a second to get out of the way before cannonballing sending a wave out of the pool and Lance to catch himself as he laughed more ,trying not to breath in water. " omg Shiro!" Lance didn't stop laughing holding onto the edge of the pool when Shiro came up to him. " Hold your breath" was the only warning he got before he was lifted and slammed back into the water. Lance let himself float as low as he could go using his goggles to swim around Shiro, getting behind him before popping out of the water and dunking the man in return.

They both came back up laughing and snorting water out like fools. After the moment had settled Shiro looked at Lance softly, eyes hooded with a smile. " Lance." he gathered the man's attention before giving him a small kiss. A loving kiss. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro, kissing him in return. He felt safe in those arms as Shiro returned the embrace. He was happy.


	10. A Dip in the Pool!

Sorry it's been a while! holidays got crazy and all that. usual gore and etc warnings. temp death. really you know the drill by this point in the story. and if you clicked on a link that took you directly to this chapter. I'd highly recommend going to beginning and checking warnings. This is not a..safe story to be fair.

Sorry this is short!

* * *

Keith found himself waking up on the floor, one leg still slunk over the couch. Groaning he stood up with a stretch hoping to pop his back letting out a relief filled sigh when it did. He looked around trying to locate where the other snuck off to. He thought they might be upstairs but as he was heading up he heard laughing from outside and sure enough when Keith looked out the window there they were in a pool messing around. He grinned from ear to ear trying to look for his camera. It was somewhere around here, he always had it on him. A quick trip upstairs before he missed anything grabbed it and ran back down just in time to catch Shiro slam dunking Lance into the pool. A perfect scene. "Beautiful" he mused softly to himself. It felt nice to watch, to take pictures and preserve the moment forever.

After a while, and many pictures later he let them return to their privacy...after all Keith and Lance had their moment in the shower this morning it was only fair to let them be mostly alone in the pool. Keith set a task for himself after that, cleaning up mud from last night. Now that it was day time he can't believe how stupid him and Shiro had been to track mud in. Normally they didn't do anything like that. Always careful and checking and….maybe,he thinks maybe, they wanted to be caught by Lance. There was a pull to him neither could ignore. To treasure and destroy him. Keith wanted to do such horrible things to him...many horrible things he hadn't done before because he liked his victims alive while he played with them. Too impatient to keep them alive for long. Not like Takashi who took so long to plan and play. To draw it out to the last breathe. Keith remembers the first time Takashi invited him to watch him work in person. It was...He couldn't look away. Like painting a masterpiece.

Shaking that train of thought away for now. He did NOT want to get a boner while trying to clean up. Luckily it was dried and all he really had to do was sweep up the dirt and scrub the little bit that stubbornly clung to the wooden floors. It would likely still be a while before they came in from swimming...and judging by the noises Keith could hear, so he set to making dinner for them. Lance had a lot of fresh food in the kitchen, probably went shopping not to long ago, and Keith found the perfect thing to make for dinner! "Of course lance would have the stuff for curry. A man after my own heart." heh thinking of hearts brought back last night. He still remembered the fun they had with Lance's heart… ok Keith will admit he's more than a little affected by what's going on in the pool. Lance sure could scream.

then..Keith had an idea...A wonderful..fantastic idea. "Apron collection where are you?"

* * *

Shiro and Lance's kiss soon turned from lovingly playful to harshly desperate. Shiro growling biting those soft lips, pecking kisses and marks down Lance's jaw to his neck, a perfect unspoiled spot. Clear. Shiro fixed that. He bit hard. Blood hit his tongue and Lance moaned his name clutching his hair keeping him there to nibble and lick the broken skin. "Ours. Our good kitten" Shiro claimed, his own nails clawing into Lance's back keeping his legs wrapped around Shiro's body.

"Yes" was the only reply given from Lance. Shiro laughed at how eager their slut was. He wanted blood from him "You'll do anything I say, right?" it was posed as a question. Asking permission. Both knew it was not.. Lance bit his lip, replying "Yes, Shiro."

He dunked Lance under water not giving him a chance to hold his breath. Shiro held him down for a while only bringing him back up when his thrashing got slower. Shiro spoke a command to him as Lance coughed out water, trying to catch his breath.

"Takashi. Call me Takashi." A new order from Shiro. Barely registering in Lance's head from the lack of oxygen. Water burned his lungs. Didn't stop Lance from replying, voice raspy trying to inhale more air " Y-yes Takashi." he didn't say anything more. Knew he couldn't...no shouldn't. Shiro grinned " Good kitten. Now take in as much air as you can. I'm not letting you back up until you finish what I want you to do."

Lance raised an eyebrow but took in a deep breath before he lost his chance. Leaving him no room to ask WHAT Shiro wants him to do. Almost as quickly as he took the breath he was pushed back under the water with Shiro lifting his legs out to keep him under. Pressure surrounded him causing his chest to hurt from already straining for air. Thankful he has his goggles, Lance was able to come to the obvious conclusion Shiro wanted him to lose air. And fast as a fist was pushing him into Takashi's erection,barely contained in his pants. Lance took it out not even caring about losing air now that he knows his job. He'll come back he knows. Death sucked but... but he needs this. Shiro's dick both heavy and weightless on his tongue. The taste of the water mixing with Shiro's cock was strange. Lance loved every second. He needs the burning heat from it hitting the back of his throat. The floating environment doing very little to halt Shiro's speed once Lance has him all in. If anything it allowed more movement. Takashi could easily manhandle him any way he likes in the water. And oh does Lance like.

Everything hurt in the best way and he felt entirely weightless. Letting Shiro fuck his throat like it was all he was made for. Hell he almost felt like he was. His vision was cloudy at best. He's inhaled so much water at this point he knows he's going to drown. Even pretty sure Shiro was fucking directly into his airway now. Lance couldn't care less at this point. It was overwhelming. It was amazing. The feeling of being surrounded completely. His eyes couldn't focus as Shiro sped up more. Slamming into Lance's throat to the point it almost felt broken only a useless hole for Shiro and god that did things to Lance. To know he was being used. IT shouldn't. He still had a voice in the back of his head screaming how wrong it was to want this but it was so silent. His vision was spotty at best. His lungs filled with water. He felt rough hands grabbing around his throat and head to keep his nose right against Shiro's sack. His cock deeply planted in Lance's mouth as he came. Lance moaned swallowing and soon everything was black.

It didn't take quite as long for him to wake up again though, coughing up cum and water from his lungs. Finding himself no longer in the water, found himself bent against the edge of the pool, and...being thrusted into. It burned from dryness and felt like it had been going awhile. "Fuck!" he coughed out more gasping for air and from pleasure. Shiro didn't stop only gave Lance a look when he noticed he was awake. Lance figured he hadn't died completely or "oh god!" O..or Shiro had done something to keep him from dying. Like CPR or something. He honestly didn't care in that moment. He was being fucked into the concrete outside his pool, his legs still dangling over the side with Shiro standing firm in the shallow end and fuck he felt so full. "Takashi" he tried to speak but he still couldn't get words out without sounding slightly gargled and hoarse. He was shushed and could do nothing but moan and scream as Shiro sought another orgasm.

All he could do was thrust his hips back seeking his own as well. He hadn't been able to when underwater and he was still on edge from that. Luckily Shiro knew exactly the right places to touch. Inside and out. Shiro shortly found himself cumming for the second time making sure Lance took every bit. When he saw lance try to reach for his own still aching cock he held down his arms. "Didn't say you could touch that now did i?"

Lance cursed under his breath "N-no" he was shivering, hips moving on their own. Shiro's slowly softening cock still firmly pressed in him keeping him right on the edge. "Please" he couldn't. He needed. "Please Takashi I need to cum."

Shiro seemed to consider this. He pulled out a bit and slammed back in causing Lance to hiccup from how hard his back his the concrete. 'AH PLEASE?" he scream. Shiro slapped him hard enough for it to echo. Lance gasped from the pain. "You can get yourself off without using those hands of yours." it took a silent moment for him to understand what Shiro meant. Once it clicked he nodded. Knowing it was going to hurt. His back probably bleeding from the roughness it laid on. Still he had to move himself in that awkward position. Felt the concrete scraping every time he moved his hips thrusting himself onto Shiro's cock. It was beginning to harden again. And god It make lance feel good to know he could make Shiro hard just by doing this. He cried. Thrusting down as much as he could. Soon he was spilling onto his stomach, and clenching around Shiro's cock. Shiro didn't seem to care he hadn't gotten off again just slipping out of lance and turning him around where his stomach was now on the ground. Lance felt the chill hit his back. He saw the concrete below him proved what he thought. Blood stained it and likely his back.

He felt Shiro's hand press into the open wounds of his back. He hissed, one hand held him down the other swept up some blood. And Lance didn't have to be a genius to know why. He heard the slick sound, the rushed movement and felt the sting on his back. Shiro had gotten himself off using the fresh blood and marked lance's back with his cum. And as a final cherry on top he rubbed it into the cuts.

As if none of that happened Shiro washed himself off with the pool water and left the pool with only a "See you inside, Kitten"

Lance laid there. Body hurting horribly. He didn't want to move or stand. He just laid there feeling..he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He should probably get up and clean his wounds. So much he should do. Still his eyes felt heavy. His body the same. Drifting off to sleep. Maybe he was dying still. Slowly. Peacefully. But never permanently. He'd find out soon. He let himself drift.


End file.
